Genjitsu no Kage
by Senshi of Ruin
Summary: The festival of obon is underway and, for the Senshi, it marks almost a year since their battle with the Dark Kingdom ended. However, the festivities in the Tsukino household are disturbed when a vengeful spirit targets Usagi. Complete!
1. Prologue

_A/N: Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon Live Action Fic written for the October Challenge over on pgsmfanfiction dot net._

**Prologue: **

**12 August 2005 **

Painstakingly she worked, her hands trembling under the candlelight as she held up the segment of shattered glass between her slender fingertips, allowing it to dangle for a few moments before setting it down upon the table again.

The light of the naked flame shone down onto this particular piece. The frosted coating that covered its exterior illuminated an almost snowflake pattern upon the opposite wall and tears formed in her eyes as she turned to the rest of her treasure that lay, in similar pieces, on the mahogany desk in front of her. For nearly a year now, they had remained wrapped up as though a secret gift, buried, or so she thought, for all time.

Perhaps she had been afraid to touch it again? To handle the painful memories that had shattered, as had her gift. Upon throwing this away, she had desecrated all that she had believed in. All that she held dear to her in the world. As always she had been afraid and why shouldn't she have been? Her situation at the time had not been an easy one.

Neither had her decision to remove her treasure from its grave. Concealed deep in her wardrobe, she had often allowed her gaze to linger upon the silken cloth that held the source of her agony. Tonight, with o-bon looming, she had felt unable to resist the allure of her pain any longer and thus it was set out before her, almost taunting her as she worked, under dying candlelight to resurrect all that had once been. As though by repairing the damage she could assuage her guilty heart.

O-bon was supposed to return ones ancestors from beyond the grave and she had never truly believed in this… then why did her heart pound so fiercely in her chest as she forced her shaking hand to steady as two more pieces of the treasure were glued into place.

Why did she cling to this promise as though it was all that she had left? Hope was for fools… especially hope founded on the beliefs of a dying era.

She had everything to live for, so why did she feel as though she had nothing. The emptiness in the core of her soul had been slowly devouring her for a long time and now, now all could change. Her decision had been made. She could have the chance to obtain her deliverance. To be free of all that was consuming her.

Was that so selfish? She was not a terrible person. All she had wanted was a chance to be free and now that time had been thrust upon her. Even if the old ways were nothing but myths of a time that no longer existed in this new modern world. If she could achieve some form of release then her heart, at least, would be lessened of this burden that it carried for a year now.

With this wish in her heart, the final piece of the treasure was now set into place.

Still shaking, her hands set the object of her pain back down and she stared silently, still under the candlelight. The hot wax trickling forth accentuated her tears and it was not long before she felt herself joining in its silent cries.

With its completion came liberation. Now… after a year of suffering she could finally lay her inner demons to rest and begin to truly live once more.

* * *

"There" Tsukino Usagi declared with a certain amount of satisfaction as she deftly placed the pink and white _Chouchin _on the table in front of them.

Her boyfriend, Chiba Mamoru, raised an eyebrow in amusement at her behaviour, especially as the paper was crumbled in places that it shouldn't have been. Definitely a novice, he thought in amusement as he cast his eye around the Tsukino front lounge, which was littered with discarded attempts to make the lanterns.

On the windowsill sat the ones that Ikuko had made earlier that day and Usagi's bottom lip jutted out in a displeased pout when she saw the direction of Mamoru's gaze as though she suddenly blamed the neat looking _Chouchin _for her ownmisfortune.

A smile playing on his lips, Mamoru sought to reassure her and thus setting his own lantern down to embrace her gently. Seated in a chair in the furthest corner of the room, Shingo looked up from his Game Boy to utter a disgruntled snort before commenting on his sister's lack of success where the _Chouchin _were concerned.

Usagi, not taking failure well, snatched one of Ikuko's patchwork cushions from the sofa and hurled it in her brother's direction. Shingo, guessing her intentions, easily batted this onslaught aside and muttered an incoherent insult under his breath before exiting the room.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself" Mamoru commented softly once her brother had gone.

Usagi nodded, a little tearfully and answered: "I just wanted us to spend our first o-bon together. I wanted it all to be perfect… like Mama's _Chouchin_"

Mamoru shook his head, and ran a hand through Usagi's hair, which was let down from its normal pigtail style, "As long as I'm with you" he murmured, before cupping her chin in his hand and pressing a delicate kiss to her lips.

He felt Usagi tense a little against him and he pulled back before giving her another reassuring smile. Although they had been officially together for nearly a year, embraces were always a little awkward for her, being a little younger, especially in her family home and usually under the watchful eye of Tsukino Kenji who had yet to fully approve the match. Of course, Ikuko and Kenji had long since retired to their bedroom, the former convincing her husband that it was safe to leave the two of them alone, provided that Shingo kept an eye on them. This had caused Usagi to blush at having her younger brother act as chaperon, but now that he had also gone to his room, she felt a little more relaxed around her boyfriend.

"With you" she repeated softly and Mamoru's gaze darted to the cuckoo clock hanging on the wall in the adjourning kitchen. It was but a minute to midnight. After then o-bon had officially begun.

Usagi stood up, declaring that she was going to get a drink of water, before scampering from his side and into the aforementioned kitchen.

With her departure, Mamoru became restless. Keeping an eye on the partially closed kitchen door and the beam of light coming from underneath it as Usagi turned on the tap, he shifted his position on the floor slightly. His back cracked loudly as he moved, making him aware of just how long he had spent in that position.

To this Mamoru couldn't help but smile. Time seemed to fly by when he was with Usagi. Her joyful and carefree nature was such that now, after all that they had to endure to be together, Mamoru couldn't imagine what his life would be without her.

He stood up, his restlessness increasing slightly as the tap was turned off. Again Mamoru's gaze lingered on the clock, watching the second hand slowly work its way passed the seven and on towards midnight.

He could hear rustling in the kitchen now and smiled. Usagi was always hungry. She had gotten through a huge bucket of ice cream that evening as well as having room for the meal that Ikuko had prepared and still she had room for more. She didn't even gain a pound in weight, remaining as slim and perfect as when he had first met her.

The hand was reaching the nine now and, for a moment, Mamoru was certain that it had somehow become stuck there as it began to quiver ever so slightly, as though afraid to move forward and on towards the ten.

As it reached it, Mamoru began his own silent countdown; his gaze now fixated on the clock and, for some reason, his heart now hammered loudly in his chest and sweat beaded on his brow.

_Ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five … four … three… two… one…_

As the hand struck midnight and the clock chimed, Mamoru jumped slightly as though he wasn't expecting it. As he did so, he heard a shriek from the kitchen and the sound of glass shattering.

Lunging forwards, he flung open the door. Usagi stood in the middle of the room, her face appearing rather startled as she glanced up from the water that was rapidly soaking through her socks. There was glass all around her, too, and Mamoru gestured for her to stay still whilst he gathered up the shards nearest her, lest she cut herself.

All the while, Usagi regarded him silently, obviously a little embarrassed at her fright.

"It's okay" Mamoru said at last, as he set the shards down on the counter and hunted around for an old newspaper to wrap them in, "It was an accident. Ikuko won't mind."

Usagi nodded, still mute and wrapped her arms around herself, shivering slightly.

Mamoru paused and looked up at her. "Usagi? What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she shook her head quickly, before adding, "You'll think I'm being childish."

"No" Mamoru answered, a little intrigued now, "Tell me."

"Well" she chewed apprehensively on her lower lip, locked in thought before continuing, "I put the glass down here" she indicated the counter where its remains now laid. "It fell off on its own accord."

Mamoru nodded, considering her words as he felt the counter beneath his palm. It was dry so there was no way that something had been spilt on its surface thus making it slippery.

"Right here?" he gestured to the spot that she had pointed out and Usagi again nodded. It was a good inch or so away from the edge. By the laws of science there was no possible explanation as to why it should fall…

A chill passed through the room, this time causing Mamoru to shiver, but his eye caught the edge of a curtain flapping in the breeze.

Pulling them both back he discovered that the window was wide open. "There's your answer," he said as he reached up to close it. "The breeze must have blown the glass over."

"But the glass was half full" Usagi said, not convinced.

Mamoru, being completely honest with himself, was just as unconvinced by this theory but what else could it have been? Dismissing her concerns, he cleared up the remainder of the glass and water before suggesting that he should get going and that Usagi should get some sleep.

Still troubled, Usagi was in agreement and they went back into the lounge. Again, Mamoru looked up at the clock as he pulled on his jacket. The minute hand moved quietly around as normal, yet a chill still passed through him as he thought of the glass and the second where the hand had become frozen, as though fine fingers had captured it and forced it still.

Shaking his head to rid himself of these thoughts, Mamoru leaned down to say goodbye to Usagi properly, but his heart was still beating faster than it should and one phrase came to the forefront of his mind…

_An omen…_


	2. Part One

**Part One: **

**13 August 2005 **

Usually, when Usagi woke, it was a slow process. Never being for getting out of bed before her mother dragged her out kicking and screaming, she would bury herself further under the duvet a plushie cradled in her arms and will herself to fall back into her dreams… but not so this morning.

As soon as she became consciously aware that she was awake, she bolted completely upright, and discarded the aforementioned plushie to the floor beside her bed, the duvet following in quick succession. A smile played over her lips as she thought of her evening with Mamoru and the prospect of their first o-bon together as a couple.

Closing her eyes again, this time to savour the memory of the precious evening together and the fact that now, after a very difficult year, the mission and everything connected with it was all behind them and she could get back to being just another normal teenager. The photographs that were stuck to her mirror and the walls all around her room accentuated this. In them were Usagi and her friends on various days out, some with Naru-tachi as well, but mostly just the five of them. Each photograph symbolised yet another precious memory, a treasure that could withstand the test of time.

Reaching out for her bedside cabinet, Usagi plucked up one such photograph and her smile widened. The photograph was of her and Mamoru standing outside the Tsukino family home. Usagi, typically, was beaming at the camera and waving. Mamoru looked on, his gaze slightly cast at her antics rather than the camera, a faint smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

Times were so peaceful now. All Usagi ever had to concern herself with was getting a passable grade at school and deciding upon what she would like to do when she finally left. The latter needed some serious consideration but, in all honesty, Usagi hadn't given it too much care. Why should she? She had always assumed that, come her eighteenth birthday, she would get married to Mamoru as she had always dreamed.

Marriage was a big step, or so Rei-chan had warned, but Usagi didn't care. All she wanted was to be with Mamoru and she would do anything to keep that dream alive.

Setting the frame back down, carefully, her thumb gently gliding over Mamoru's face as she did so, Usagi hurriedly went over to her wardrobe to select her outfit for the day. Today was a Saturday, thus no school and she was supposed to be meeting with her friends later at the Hikawa shrine to help decorate it for o-bon, hence part of the reason for her disappointment that her _Chouchin _weren't perfect. She just knew that Ami-tachi would make beautiful lanterns like her mother's and her imperfect attempts would stand out like sore thumbs.

Selecting her white love rabbit jumper and blue denim skirt, Usagi resolved to ask Ikuko for some extra practice before she met with Rei-chan and the others.

Leaving her pyjamas discarded on the floor after she had changed, Usagi picked up her brush, wincing as it snagged in a small knot in her usually glossy black hair. Setting it down again, she began to tease this out with her fingers, being careful not to pull strands out completely and finally, after many painstaking moments, she had worked through the worst of the knot and was able to brush the rest out without causing herself any discomfort.

Working her hair into her trademark pigtails now took less than ten minutes seeing as she had long since mastered it into a fine art. This caused her to smile fondly as she recalled the sleep over that the Senshi had held in honour of her fifteenth birthday earlier that year and how they had tried out her hair in various styles, copying most of them from a magazine.

All done, she set her brush back down, blushing to herself when her stomach rumbled, reminder her of her hunger. She couldn't smell the pancakes that her mother usually prepared for her, which puzzled Usagi slightly. Wondering if perhaps Ikuko had gone out early and left her daughter and son to fend for themselves, Usagi turned to the door but, as she did so, she heard a thud behind her.

Whirling back around she scanned the pale pink carpet, searching for the source of the noise. Her wandering gaze located it quickly enough. Her photograph of her and Mamoru had fallen off the bedside cabinet and lay face down on the floor.

Kneeling down to retrieve it, Usagi was suddenly reminded of that strange incident with the glass the night before and, for some reason, she felt a shiver run down her spine as she turned the frame over. Gasping softly as she gazed upon it, Usagi was stunned to find a crack, almost two millimetres thick in the glass, which ran across the happy couple, almost obscuring their smiling faces completely.

Her hands shaking, ever so slightly, Usagi flipped the frame over again and undid the back, pulling the photograph free. Another cry of dismay escaped her lips then. The line had somehow travelled through onto the photograph itself.

"How?" Usagi whispered, suddenly feeling a little afraid, "How can this be possible?"

Troubled, she bit her lip and slipped both the offending items into the drawer. It wasn't too much of a drama, she told herself. Her father had the negative for the photograph so obtaining a replacement wouldn't be that hard… but… how had it cracked that badly when it had just fallen onto a carpet?

Shaking her head, Usagi didn't really want to be alone anymore, for unexplainable reasons, and hurried downstairs, calling for Shingo. It was her mother who answered, her voice sounding strangely subdued.

"In here, Usagi"

'In here' was the lounge and Usagi ran into the room, now very much aware of how fast her heart was beating. There was something in Ikuko's voice, almost shock and puzzlement mixed in together with a little anger.

As Usagi entered the lounge, her gaze fell upon what Ikuko and Shingo both were staring at in disbelief.

The lounge itself was spotless, as Usagi and Mamoru had left it the night before, except for the multicoloured pieces of paper that littered the carpet.

It took a while for Usagi to register just what she was seeing and when she did she let loose another little cry of dismay.

The _Chouchin _all lay in ruins. Torn to pieces and thrown carelessly all over the floor. Nothing else was touched… it was just the _Chouchin. _

"Shingo!" Usagi cried, rounding angrily on her younger brother. He took a step back at the edged fury in her voice and protested his innocence.

"Usagi. Can you explain this?" Ikuko asked softly.

"No" Usagi lowered her gaze. When Mamoru had left she had gone straight to bed, the _Chouchin _had all been neatly arranged in the windowsill. "I don't understand…"

Ikuko, sensing her daughter's genuine upset, decided not to press the matter and left the room, muttering something about making some more that day. Shingo also followed their mother from the room and now only Usagi remained staring at the carnage. She bit her lip as, again unexplainably, tears sprang into her eyes. The _Chouchin _represented far much more than o-bon to her. They represented her happiness of spending that evening with Mamoru. Happiness that now lay in tattered ruins.

_We can make more lanterns…_

It was not just the lanterns. Usagi's thoughts now turned to the photograph… that and the glass…

* * *

For Aino Minako, her singing had long since been an escape from her reality and now, even in the harmonious times which followed the Dark Kingdom's defeat, she still found it to be so. Of course now her life was no longer the endless struggling and burden of the past life and finding her true self buried beneath the Senshi of Venus that she had once been, yet still she sung with all her heart whilst her mind wandered among the dreams and visions that still had a grip on her heart.

Normally, because of o-bon, the studio in Shibuya should have been closed but her new single, 'I'm here', was due out in a week and Minako wanted to get it recorded now in order that she could start the publicity for it.

She now took her work very seriously, perhaps more so than she had done a year ago. Singing, she had long since decided, was what she had been born to do. It had now quickly become her life and she wanted to give it her all, after all she had no way of knowing when her fame would come to an end, as may teenage idols often discovered this end came too soon and Minako wanted to say that she had enjoyed every single moment of it.

Now, as she finished her song, Minako replaced the headphones and stepped out of the recording booth, smiling at the technicians approving nods and taking the cup of coffee that was offered to her before slipping out of the room completely, ignoring the curious looks that a couple of workers gave her as she sat down upon one of the plastic chairs a little further away from the booth.

Taking a sip of the coffee, Minako grimaced at the taste, always hating that instant stuff and she set it down at her feet without another thought. It was half passed ten now. She was supposed to be meeting Usagi-tachi at the Hikawa shrine in half an hour to help her friend get ready for the o-bon festivities that were often held at the shrine. The four Senshi were attending on the last night, but Usagi was set upon spending o-bon with Mamoru.

At this, Minako smiled slightly. She had never dreamt that she would approve their relationship as she did now. In fact she was a little envious of them. They had the courage to defy the fate that had been decided upon before they were born. They had the courage to face the sorrow of all that had been and overcome it.

Before the end, Minako had been unable to see this courage and thought it only foolishness. Now, after seeing them together, she knew how wrong she had been and how much she had put into making things right again. Hence, the copy of her new album, not even available in the shops yet, was sitting her handbag – a present for Usagi as Minako knew that she still had a lot to make up for.

She started slightly as she felt someone sit down in the chair beside her, jogging her from her thoughts and giving her cause to look up to meet his gaze.

Minako often saw many people, even during o-bon, at the studio and a few had been seated beside her before but usually they were just faces, easily forgotten, but he held her attention long passed the point of politeness and she had to look away.

She estimated that he was a few years older than Mamoru, possibly 21 or 22. His hair was black and came down to almost shoulder length in waves. He had no fringe, but some longer strands of hair brushed into his eyes, causing him some irritation as he gently brushed them aside. His eyes were a light brown and sparkled a little mischievously when he noted how uncomfortable she now appeared. He wore a pair of pale blue jeans and a white shirt, with a black shirt pulled over the top, the first three buttons undone. He wore one silver stud earring in his left ear and had a silver chain with the kanji for light engraved upon it around his neck. He smiled slightly as her gaze met his own once again and the easiness behind this action caused Minako's heart to start beating a little faster than normal and she shifted her position in the chair slightly, almost unsure as he spoke.

"I saw you recording a few minutes ago. You are very talented." His voice was smooth and deep, giving Minako the impression that he originated from one of the Prefectures surrounding Tokyo rather than the City itself.

Judging from his words, Minako would have assumed that he had no idea of whom he was speaking too, but the intense look in his eyes clearly said that he knew very well who she was. Minako wondered, fleetingly, what it was he wanted from her and answered with:

"I didn't see you"

He laughed softly, and indicated the coffee by her feet, "Who do you think gave you that coffee."

Minako blushed. She hadn't seen him… she hadn't even registered that he existed and, looking at him now, she wondered why ever not.

Forcing away her embarrassment, Minako answered him with: "So you're the culprit."

He laughed again, "I take it you stars don't like instant then?"

She shook her head and he continued, "Well then. I know a place round the corner that sells the posh stuff."

"Are you asking me out?"

"Don't be so presumptuous. I merely said I knew of a place. I didn't say that I would like you to accompany me."

Minako's blush deepened, "Then why are you talking to me?"

He must have sensed the disappointment in her voice as he put her out of her misery by saying: "Baka, of course I would like you to join me for a coffee."

Minako again glanced at her watch. She had to meet Usagi-tachi in twenty-five minutes but surely she had time for a quick coffee before then? Reasoning this to be a 'yes', Minako confirmed that she had time to join him, not wanting to sound too keen.

"But before we go anywhere you have to tell me your name" she reminded him as they started to walk down the corridor together.

"Shimura Hikaru" was his reply.

_Shimura Hikaru and Aino Minako _she couldn't help but turn over both of their names in her mind and how well they seemed to fit together.

_Stop it _Minako ordered herself. She had only known him but five minutes and already she had hopes of something more between them.

It is just a coffee, Minako firmly told herself. Just a coffee and nothing more.

* * *

When Usagi arrived an hour late at the Hikawa Shrine, Makoto and Ami were already there and a beautiful selection of _Chouchin _were set on the tatami matting nearest the window. In the centre of the room a fire burned brightly as usual and Rei tended to this, dressed in her full miko attire.

Seeing the lanterns caused Usagi to recall the ripped and torn ones in her own house and thus the smile quickly faded from her face and Ami caught her on this.

Usagi felt more than a little foolish in telling them what happened and left out the parts about the glass and photograph completely. Even so, it didn't stop Makoto from raising the possibility that the Tsukino household had a poltergeist.

Ami hurriedly rebuffed this, after seeing the frightened look on Usagi's face and hurriedly suggested that there was a rational explanation.

"Perhaps Shingo did destroy them?" Makoto proposed finally, although the tone in her voice gave away how unconvinced of this she was.

"Maybe" Usagi sighed and sat down between her two friends, "But why would he do that? It's not in his nature at all."

"Did you see anything, Luna?" Ami asked the plushie in Usagi's arms. Luna shook her head and explained that she had been asleep upstairs all night and had not heard a thing.

"Strange" Makoto mused out loud, "Perhaps a stray dog got into your house?"

This theory seemed just as unlikely and thus they turned to Rei, who had been sitting quietly at the fire throughout this discussion.

"What do you think, Rei-chan?" Ami enquired.

"The spirits are restless this time of the year" was the response that they gained, "You all know the true meaning of o-bon as well as I"

Ami and Makoto nodded whilst Usagi looked a little confused. Rei sighed and added for her slower friend's benefit:

"O-bon is the time when the spirits of all our ancestors are called back from their ohaka and return to the family home to be reunited with their loved ones and then, on the last night families use _Chouchin _to guide their spirits back to the afterlife once again."

Usagi nodded, now recalling the true meaning of o-bon and feeling a little foolish for having forgotten she said:

"So you're saying that my poltergeist could be a dead great uncle of mine?"

Makoto and Ami giggled slightly at this and Usagi blushed. "Well that's what you're saying, isn't it, Rei-chan?"

The miko shrugged her slender shoulders, "I don't know. O-bon is a very important time of year, especially for ones who have lost someone close to them. I would like to think that all spirits who are called back into this world use their time for good and not evil."

_Rei-chan's mother… Rei must take comfort this time of year as, for a few days, she gets to feel closer to her mother once again…_

"Are there evil spirits?" Usagi then questioned, knowing better than to show Rei such pity in front of her friends.

Rei nodded, "Spirits are a reflection of who a person was in life. Death will not change them. If they died with pain or hatred in their hearts then these are the emotions that they will feel when called back by their families."

Usagi shuddered at the thought of having such a spirit in her home and Rei picked up on this, "Don't worry" she smiled reassuringly and handed her friend some of her _Chouchin _"I am sure that there is a reasonable explanation as to what happened this morning. Take some of my lanterns to decorate your home."

"Arigato" Usagi smiled, shyly and was glad when the rice paper screen slid open again and the fifth member of their group entered the shrine.

"You're late" Rei commented as Minako paused to take off her shoes before kneeling down the other side of the fire, to Makoto's left.

"So was I" Usagi pointed out meekly in a bid to divert this confrontation. Even now, Rei and Minako often argued, possibly never being able to see eye to eye on things.

"I thought the recording session finished early?" Rei continued to push the matter but Minako appeared to be in good humour and answered that 'yes, it had finished some while ago'.

"I was with someone," she added which heightened Usagi's interest.

"With someone?" she asked, still a little shyly as she was still in awe of her idol friend.

"A male someone?" Makoto joined in and even Ami appeared a little curious. Makoto was the only one of them, apart from Usagi, to have a proper boyfriend and they were all surprised that Minako had shown no interest in the opposite sex at all in the last year, despite numerous guys asking her out on dates, and she had refused all of them.

"It's nothing" Minako shrugged.

"You can't tell us that and then blow it off as nothing," Makoto pointed out. "What is his name? At least give us that much."

"His name's Shimura Hikaru" she answered at last, "He's working at the studio during o-bon. He helps out the technicians. We met when he gave me a coffee."

"Kawaii!" Usagi declared, glad to have something else to focus on, "Did you get his phone number?"

Minako nodded, and couldn't help but smile.

"And you really like him?"

Again she confirmed this with another nod. This greatly pleased Usagi, especially when she considered how aloof Minako used to be and now, after a year, this was finally a way to get to know her idol better and she said as much to the star.

"What do you mean?"

"Usagi. What are you planning?" Rei demanded.

"Well" Usagi continued, "Mamoru and I are going to the cinema tomorrow morning. You can call Shimura-san and we can have a double date."

"I only left his side ten minutes ago!" Minako declared, more than a little taken aback by the full on attitude of her friend, "I can't call him now."

"Why not?"

"Because" Minako shook her head, "I just can't."

"It is a bit soon," Ami pointed out, "Minako-chan will call him later."

Minako readily agreed to this and Usagi was forced to let the matter drop. Still it didn't stop her from being pleased for Minako.

_After all that she's been through, she deserves some happiness… we all do…_

Usagi then let out a delighted squeal as Minako presented her with her new album. Her fears of this morning now long forgotten once more.

* * *

For Mamoru, it was getting late when he finally pulled up outside his apartment block that evening. Checking the florescent LCD screen of his watch confirmed this suspicion. It was late, nearing midnight. That was twice in a row he had returned late to his apartment. The first time being the time that he had spent with Usagi and second owing to the fact that he had gone to see a cousin on his mother's side who lived in the neighbouring Yamanashi Prefecture. Unknowingly, like Rei, Mamoru often thought of his parents around o-bon. They had died when he was younger and he barely remembered them, but that didn't make the pain go away completely. Seeing his cousin again had reminded him of this, thus he had declined their kind offer of staying with them for the duration of the Buddhist Festival.

Usagi was so excited about them spending o-bon together and Mamoru felt that it would be selfish of him to go racking up the past again. It was painful, yes, but it was something that he could live with… especially if it meant keeping Usagi happy.

Parking his motorbike, Mamoru walked up the entrance of the apartment and punched in the door code, smiling at the reassuring click that the door made as the code was accept and he pushed it open, suddenly being plunged into complete darkness.

Mamoru frowned, realising that the bulb in the hallway must have gone, but this was no matter. He edged his way round to the stairs and flicked the light on there and instantly the hall was lit up in an artificial glow.

Knowing better to take the elevator in the night on his own, Mamoru started up the stairs, being as quiet as he could so as to not wake his neighbours.

His apartment was on the second floor and it didn't take him long to get there. He was tired, his eyes were aching slightly and he could sense a headache forming between his temples.

Pausing outside the door as he fished his key out of his back pocket, Mamoru suddenly thought of the events in the Tsukino household last night.

_"Usagi? What's wrong?" _

_"Nothing" she shook her head quickly, before adding, "You'll think I'm being childish."_

_"No" Mamoru answered, a little intrigued now, "Tell me."_

_"Well" she chewed apprehensively on her lower lip, locked in thought before continuing, "I put the glass down here" she indicated the counter where its remains now laid. "It fell off on its own accord."_

Shaking his head, Mamoru wondered why he dwelt upon it so. He had found an explanation for what had happened and it was not something that he would normally think twice about.

Unlocking the door and stepping inside, Mamoru flicked down the light switch and, as with the hallway, nothing happened. Sighing, he slipped fully inside, pausing only to hang up his jacket and remove his shoes as he made his way to the front room.

The door swinging shut behind him, gave him cause to jump slightly and for this Mamoru berated himself. He had never feared the dark, even as a child, and he hated himself for even being a little apprehensive now.

Trying the front room light and finding that had gone, too, gave him cause to decide that it was most probably a fault with the fusing in the building. He had a flashlight under the sink and that would have to do until the Managing Agents could call out an electrician in the morning.

Stumbling around blindly, he managed to find his way into the kitchen, the full moon shining in through the window giving Mamoru some light.

He set his keys down on the table and was about to kneel down to open the cupboard when the door behind him slammed deftly shut.

Leaping up, Mamoru whirled around, panic biting away in the back of his mind, obviously accentuated by the dark.

"Who's there?" he demanded and then felt rather foolish. There was no one there. That door was always swinging shut during the day… still he had thought that he had kicked the doorstop into place behind him…

"Baka" Mamoru told himself, as he suddenly became aware of every little sound. The traffic outside, the steady drip of the tap in the bathroom that he had forgotten to turn off properly this morning before he left and the wild beating of his own heart.

His panic was giving him cause to make shapes out of the dark, imagining the room teaming with these creatures.

_Why am I even panicking? I'm nineteen! I have lived alone for years! This is irrational!_

Summing up courage without consciously willing it, Mamoru turned around, putting his back to the door and he knelt down beside the cupboard once more. Opening the doors and leaning forward, he saw the outline flashlight as he hoped he would. Mamoru was just about to reach for it when he felt it.

The hairs on the back of his neck started to tingle and, this time, he was sure that it was not his imagination as he sensed something behind him. His breathing deepened, as though something was sitting on his lungs and crushing the air from them. Sweat started bead on his brow and his entire body started to shake.

He froze, one hand still poised over the flashlight, as this 'presence' grew nearer. He could hear the soft clink of shoes on the tiled floor, the gentle breathing and an overwhelming sense of terror that gripped him whatever it was continued to approach him, silently, unseen eyes trained on the back of his head.

It was strange as he was expecting the room temperature to plummet, but the atmosphere remained warm and almost reassuring, despite the… the creature that Mamoru felt sure was standing just behind him. Being unable to see, he strained every other sense and he began to be aware of a voice whispering incoherently in the dark.

At first the whispers were soft, like rain falling in May, but they gradually grew louder, penetrating Mamoru's mind like nothing he had ever felt before and he was forced to release the flashlight in order that he could cover his ears in an attempt to block out this sound.

As he raised his right hand, his skin brushed something warm. He recoiled, twisting sideways and sprawling on his back on the kitchen floor. As he hit the tiles, Mamoru fought furiously to right himself, kicking out at this unseen enemy as he did so.

Scrambling to his feet, he darted backwards, desperately searching the darkness as the whispers died down completely. Then he felt it. Soft breath on the back of his neck.

Mamoru whirled around again, catching a wild glance in the window behind him as he did so and, for a fleeting second, he thought he saw the silhouette of a human being standing behind him, one hand slightly outstretched as though beckoning him.

Bolting from the kitchen, Mamoru slammed the door behind him, locking it before darting into the bathroom opposite and desperately pulling on the light cord. The light flickered on just as he also locked that door.

Pressing his back against the wood, Mamoru exhaled deeply, as he slowly slumped down until he was sitting behind the door, unable to move as fear paralysed every limb and kept him from doing anything else.

No matter how stupid and irrational his behaviour might seem, nothing was going to make him open that door again… not until morning…

* * *

_She moved with a careless grace… an attitude akin to the being that she had once been. On the surface pure, but beneath her lurked something much darker. Her presence could light up a darkened room. Her compassion was just as great as it was false._

_Crocodile tears would fall from those light brown eyes; her pain radiating from her soul would allow you to know her empathy. _

_Yet this was a façade. She could truly not care for anyone more than him. She guarded him almost jealously, allowing nothing and no one to come between them. Innocence wasn't so pure… if anything it served to belie her true face. _

_Only true evil could die with hatred in ones heart and this burning desire did not come from death. This desire came from the knowledge of what should have been. All that was sacrificed and nothing was gained in return. She held the gift of life between her fingertips. Tantalisingly it had been close and then it was snatched away. _

_She took everything and gave nothing; that was the kind of person that she had always been. Now there was nothing left… nothing left but retribution. _


	3. Part Two

**Part Two: **

**14 August 2005**

Like with all dreamers, Usagi, at first, was not conscious of the fact that she was dreaming, although the variations of places and names were such that she could not be awake.

She drifted between worlds, seeing yesterday's events as though through the eyes of a third party.

_The Chouchin all lay in ruins. Torn to pieces and thrown carelessly all over the floor. Nothing else was touched… it was just the Chouchin. _

_"Shingo!" Usagi cried, rounding angrily on her younger brother. He took a step back at the edged fury in her voice and protested his innocence. _

_"Usagi. Can you explain this?" Ikuko asked softly. _

_"No" Usagi lowered her gaze. When Mamoru had left she had gone straight to bed, the Chouchin had all been neatly arranged in the windowsill. "I don't understand…"_

_**You could never understand… not even in those final moments. You allowed nothing but pity, but in reality you felt nothing but relief. At the end you were unrivalled for him. There was no one left to challenge you… no one that could come close to what he felt for you. Your love leads everyone who is touched by it to ruin. Torn and broken… even the innocent have suffered for your selfishness.**_

_"His name's Shimura Hikaru" she answered at last, "He's working at the studio during o-bon. He helps out the technicians. We met when he gave me a coffee."_

_"Kawaii!" Usagi declared, glad to have something else to focus on, "Did you get his phone number?" _

_Minako nodded, and couldn't help but smile. _

_"And you really like him?" _

_Again she confirmed this with another nod. This greatly pleased Usagi, especially when she considered how aloof Minako used to be and now, after a year, this was finally a way to get to know her idol better and she said as much to the star. _

_"What do you mean?" _

_"Usagi. What are you planning?" Rei demanded. _

_"Well" Usagi continued, "Mamoru and I are going to the cinema tomorrow morning. You can call Shimura-san and we can have a double date."_

_**Always making such assumptions… assumptions of things that do not concern you. You are unable to understand the true meaning of loyalty. You never learned when to leave well alone. That there were some things that were older than your love for Mamoru. Yet you could never see it like that. It was nothing but something that could threaten to steal him away.**_

**_Hiding behind the past life you are too terrified to admit the truth to them all. The truth about what you are and what you did. The very truth of the Ginzuishou's power. The fact that you… _**

Usagi sat bolt upright in bed, her hands clutching tightly at the pink duvet beneath her palms. Her breathing was laboured and came out in heavy gasps, her vision half blurred from sleep; she could make out only faint objects where the furniture in her room were.

_I…? What did I do?_

Usagi shivered to herself and subconsciously wrapped her arms around herself. That dream… the hatred behind those words… none, not even Queen Beryl, had ever spoken to her in such a manner. Yet, what terrified her most was the calmness in the voice. The reason behind the fury. This had been no ranting of a madman but careful and well thought out torments that dug deep into her soul and overturned every little fear that was niggling in the back of her mind and magnifying them so.

_This is madness… it was just a bad dream and nothing more…_

Having thought that, Usagi frowned slightly as she rubbed at her eyes. When she removed her hands she could still see this veil coating her room. It was almost like smoke, but she couldn't smell burning and, in any case, the air around her was cold.

Jumping down off of her bed, Usagi let out a surprised squeak as her bare feet touched her carpet. That, too, was icy cold, but when she turned back to the bed she found that she could no longer see her hand in front of her face, let alone that safety that she craved right now.

Her breathing deepening again, Usagi trembled; now feeling very vulnerable standing in the middle of her bedroom alone with… she shuddered. What exactly _was_ she with?

She couldn't be alone, that much she knew for certain.

**_Hiding behind the past life you are too terrified to admit the truth to them all. The truth about what you are and what you did. The very truth of the Ginzuishou's power. The fact that you… _**

She could sense its silent taunts… blaming her… Usagi stumbled, a scream in her throat, but as she opened her mouth to let out a cry to Ikuko she gagged as the icy air flooded in through her mouth and down her throat, bringing tears to her eyes as she inhaled deeply and the cold gripped her lungs.

Dropping onto her knees, she uttered a fearful whimper as she caught, out of the corner of her eye, a shadow on the wall in front of her.

The atmosphere… it was so thick and heavy that it was paralysing her together with her fear. Usagi watched, through wide eyes, as the shadow moved again, this time moving towards her. Scrambling back until her back hit her bed, Usagi closed her eyes as it reached her. She felt a hand reach out, hovering just above her cheek as it uttered one word alone:

_**Coward…**_

Opening her eyes once more, Usagi could no longer see the shadow in front of her, but she knew it was there, the hand was still poised in front of her face and she uttered another low sob as a tear slipped free and rolled down her cheek.

As this accentuation of her fear took hold the hand moved. Usagi cried out as it struck her, hard, across the face, knocking her head back into the base of the bed. Pain spread out from her lower lip and she tasted warm blood in her mouth.

_Usagi?_

_**You never learned when to leave well alone. That there were some things that were older than your love for Mamoru. Yet you could never see it like that. It was nothing but something that could threaten to steal him away.**_

_But… Mamoru and I… our love is no longer doomed in this world…_

"What have I done?" Usagi whispered as she felt the presence begin to dissipate. "What have I done?"

Silence was her only reply.

* * *

_"Mamoru and I are going to the cinema tomorrow morning. You can call Shimura-san and we can have a double date."_

Minako sat on her bed, chewing nervously on her lip as she stared down at the piece of paper containing Hikaru's phone number. She had been looking at it for an hour, and had already punched the number into her mobile, but had lacked the confidence to hit the call button.

She smiled fondly at the recollection of yesterday. She had very much enjoyed Hikaru's company and Minako desperately wanted to see him again but she just wasn't sure that a double date with Usagi and Mamoru was really the best way to go about it. So, silently, she weighed up the pros and cons for the tenth time.

Pro: Because there were four of them there would be none of the pressure that a proper first date entailed.

Con: Hikaru might read into this that Minako was not that keen on him after all.

Pro: If, for some reason, Minako decided that she wasn't as keen on him as she first thought then the potential for embarrassment would be minimised greatly.

Con: If she found that she did like him as much today as she had yesterday then Usagi and Mamoru's presence could hinder any further developments between them.

Minako shook her head, unable to make a decision.

_After everything that has happened surely I should grasp this opportunity before it passes me by? I've never had someone before. Even during the mission, a part of me would always look to Usagi and Mamoru and feel some sort of jealousy for what they had. Perhaps I knew, deep down, that I also craved that kind of love. But I never had anyone, not in this life or the last. The only one who came close and they…_

Minako bit her lip, determined not to go down that path. The past would now remain in the past, as she should have accepted that it would from the beginning.

With this resolve came the ounce of courage that she needed and, without waiting for time to think of further excuses, Minako hit the dial button.

For an agonising second, as she cradled the phone between her ear and shoulder as she glanced anxiously at her watch, she feared that his phone would go on to voicemail but her fears were unjustified andnot ten rings later he answered.

"Hello, Hikaru-san? It's me, Minako."

"Minako-san, how are you?" his voice didn't give much away, but Minako clung to that little tone in his voice that, she hoped, was that he was pleased to hear from her.

"I'm fine, thank you" she stumbled slightly, for once the self-assured young idol found herself at a loss for words, "I enjoyed yesterday" she admitted softly.

"I did, too" he answered this, "We must do it again sometime."

This comment spurred Minako on, "Well… as a matter of fact, I was wondering how you were fixed this morning? I thought we could meet in that little coffee shop we went to yesterday and then go on to the cinema." The other end of the phone was silent for a few seconds, causing Minako to hurriedly add, "If you already have plans and I know you have to work, that's okay."

"No. I don't have any plans," Hikaru answered.

Minako pouted slightly, why was he making her practically beg him?

"So, will you meet me?" she said, trying to keep the eagerness from her voice.

He laughed and Minako's heart fluttered at the gentle sound of his amusement, "Of course I can. What time would you like to meet?"

Again, Minako consulted her watch, "In about half an hour?"

Hikaru agreed that this was fine by him and Minako added that she looked forward to seeing him then, and was thrilled when Hikaru said likewise to her and hung up.

Without pausing, Minako then hurriedly dialled Usagi's number.

"Hello?" her friend replied without her usually bouncy voice, but Minako was too excited to pick up on this.

"Usagi-chan? Is the double date still on?"

To this her friend did let out an elated squeal, although lacking its normal high and excited tenure, and agreed that it was.

It was only after Minako said goodbye to her and that she would see her in a bit, that Minako realised how unlike-Usagi her friend had sounded. Frowning, she berated herself for she was usually the most perceptive of the former Senshi.

Still, Minako was seeing Usagi in a little under half an hour. She could quiz her about it all then.

* * *

When Minako entered the coffee shop half an hour later, she quickly spotted Usagi and Mamoru sitting at a four table at the back of the crowded room. For this she was glad as she had deliberately selected her rather plain outfit consisting of a black denim skirt, white T-shirt and her black and silver jacket, together with a baseball cap and her hair brushed down to obscure her face, in order that as few a people recognised her as possible.

"Minako-chan!" Minako mentally winced as Usagi started to shout her name, but a quiet word in her ear from Mamoru and her cries abated.

Minako waved slightly as she made her way, thankfully unnoticed, to the back of the shop and took a seat opposite her friend, pausing to greet Mamoru as she did so.

As she met her friend's gaze, Minako's concerns of earlier heightened. Usagi was pale, paler than normal and her lower lip was slightly swollen, although disguised as best she could with a bit of lipstick.

Minako didn't think for a moment that Mamoru had hurt her, but she gave Usagi a look that definitely said that she had noted this and intended to ask her about it later on. Usagi smiled slightly at this and failed to comment, but it was obvious that Mamoru had noticed this, too, and had probably already questioned her about it.

In fact… Minako frowned slightly. He appeared on edge, too. The tone of his voice was strained and his eyes were slightly blood-shot, as though he hadn't slept.

For a moment, owing to this, the conversation was very formal and strained until Usagi leaned forward, nearly knocking off the vase of flowers in the centre of the table, as she whispered, "Minako-chan, is that him?"

Minako turned around in her chair and blushed slightly when she saw Hikaru making his way towards them. Turning back to Usagi, she nodded and slightly and a cry of 'kawaii' was let loose from the pigtailed girl. Mamoru shook his head in amusement and said nothing more on the subject.

Minako stood up to greet him and then introduced her friends.

"Hikaru, this is Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru. Usagi, Mamoru, this is Shimura Hikaru."

Hikaru appeared slightly taken aback by their presence and Minako realised, with some embarrassment, that she hadn't actually told him that it was to be a double date and for this she apologised now.

"That's fine" he said, holding the almost puzzled gaze that Mamoru now directed at him until Mamoru was forced to look away. "What would you like?" he indicated the menu in front of them.

"A cappuccino, thank you" Minako answered, a little put off by his solemn attitude. He hadn't been like this yesterday.

_Maybe he was looking forward to spending time with me alone?_

She dismissed this thought. He hadn't sounded too keen on the phone! If he wanted to see her alone that badly then he should have said something!

"Usagi-san?" he prompted the other girl.

"Do they have chocolate milkshake?" she asked hopefully, unaware of how childish her request sounded.

Hikaru wasn't sure and offered to go and check for her.

"No" Mamoru said, also standing up, "I'll go."

Hikaru shrugged and sat back down and Mamoru also offered to go and get the rest of their drinks, too.

"I'm sorry" Usagi said softly once he had gone, "Mamoru's been in a funny mood all morning."

Again, Minako wasn't sure if she should call Usagi on her behaviour, but now felt that it might be unfair of her to do so in front of Hikaru so softly told Usagi not to worry about it.

Encouraged by this, Usagi proceeded to ask Hikaru about himself. Hikaru didn't seem to mind this inquisition and answered all her questions with a degree of patience that even Minako herself didn't think that she would be able to match had it been her.

"So you work at Studio Penta then?" Mamoru said as he returned with the drinks. They did, indeed, do milkshakes so Usagi was happy at least.

"Hai" Hikaru answered, not even minding repeating this information, "I started working there yesterday, just for the duration of o-bon."

"And they let you have the morning off?" Mamoru asked.

"They didn't let me" Hikaru shrugged, "But how could I disappoint Minako?"

Usagi nodded eagerly, "Especially after all that Minako was saying about you yesterday at the shrine."

Minako felt the colour rushing to her cheeks as Usagi, after stating this, turned to ask Mamoru something instead.

"You were talking about me?" he asked quietly, somewhat amused by her embarrassment.

"I mentioned you in passing" she allowed, averting her gaze to take a sip of her coffee, whilst Hikaru regarded her with interest before speaking to Usagi and Mamoru again.

Minako observed the conversation quietly, amazed at how self-assured he was around people that he had only just met. At first, Minako had feared that he might feel a little annoyed at Usagi and Mamoru's presence but, if this was the case, he hid it well and made a real effort to speak with them. Usagi seemed to appreciate this, especially as Mamoru seemed so distant today, regarding Hikaru with almost hostility, which Minako did not understand.

Finishing her coffee, she decided not to think anymore of it and suggested that they get going. The others were in agreement to this and Mamoru settled the bill as they left.

* * *

The cinema was only a few blocks away and they, unanimously, decided to walk it, Usagi going ahead to speak to Mamoru, thus leaving Minako to converse with Hikaru alone. Although 'converse' might well have been the wrong choice of word as Minako suddenly found herself completely tongue-tied. She glanced up at him, stunned at the unexpected emotions consumed her. She loved him. Impossible as it sounded, Minako had no other words to describe how she felt. The painful ache in her chest, the way her heart skipped a beat whenever he looked at her, the longing for him to touch her, kiss her, and how even the thought of his presence made her smile.

_I don't even know him. We only met yesterday. How can this be possible? We haven't even had a proper conversation! Then this is my chance… my chance to really get to know him. If he is the one…_

Minako felt a pang of a different kind deep in her heart as she processed this new thought and quickly crushed it firmly to the back of her mind. She would not think of it… despite what today was… what it had represented. She had laid her inner demons to rest. She no longer felt the guilt, the pain… it was all in the past and would stay there. She had moved on.

"Minako?" Hikaru enquired softly, "Are you alright?"

"I--I'm fine, thank you." She stammered, meeting his gaze.

As their eyes met, Minako trembled slightly under the intenseness of his stare, silently willing him to hold her, to kiss her… But Hikaru did neither of these things, simply nodding to her response and turned to catch up with Usagi and Mamoru. Disappointed, Minako hurried after his faster gait.

Catching up with him, she said: "Have you always lived in Tokyo?"

Hikaru appeared a little taken aback by the sudden questions, but did not deny her an answer, "No. What about you?"

"I was born here" she replied, "Tokyo has always been my home. Do you have any family?"

Hikaru shook his head, "They died a long time ago."

"I'm sorry"

"Why?"

His question startled her slightly as did the sharp undertone that she thought she detected and he hurriedly amended this upon realising this tone:

"It's still raw. I'd prefer not to speak of it."

Minako nodded, understanding his pain. Not in the same sense but she could relate to the fact that there were, indeed, things that people did not wish to share with others. "Do you live in Tokyo now?" she asked next, still eager to learn more about him. Hikaru nodded, seemingly relaxed again,

"I have an apartment in Minato, which I rent."

"I live in various studio apartments" Minako replied to this, "I rarely stay in one for longer than six months due to my career. Have you lived in your apartment long?"

"A few days" he answered, "There is a lot that I want to do."

Minako smiled, "Will you do the place up yourself?"

"Most probably. If I have the time."

"Maybe I could come round and help you?" Minako suggested, feeling somewhat bolder now.

Hikaru smiled, "I would like that" he said softly, "I would like that a lot."

* * *

As they arrived at the cinema, Usagi happily announced that she had sent Mamoru off to buy the tickets and suggested that Hikaru might want to go and give him a hand. He was in agreement to this and this gave Minako the time she needed to talk to Usagi alone.

However, when questioning the pigtailed girl about her bruised lip, Usagi was very cagey and simply insisted that she tripped over. Minako didn't believe this for a second, but did believe her when Usagi said that Mamoru had nothing to do with this. Mamoru would never harm her, despite him being in a strange mood all morning.

Then, in true Usagi fashion, she changed to the topic that she deemed the most important:

"How are you and Hikaru-san getting along?"

Minako smiled and couldn't help but blush at this.

Usagi beamed happily, "I knew it!"

"He has an apartment here in the city" Minako said softly, keeping one eye on the two men who were still standing in line for the tickets, "In Minato. He wrote down the address for me."

Usagi looked over her shoulder at the piece of paper and exclaimed in surprise, "Mamoru has an apartment in the block across the road. Isn't that a coincidence?"

"It is" Minako replied, suddenly again feeling a little overwhelmed by a conflicting array of emotions as she glanced at Usagi again. As usual her friend was so carefree, even if she had underlying problems that were troubling her heart. She had not spared a thought for what day it was today. Minako had. At the back of her mind she still thought of…

"Look" Usagi exclaimed loudly, nodding towards the two men. Minako sighed; shaking away her saddened thoughts and turned to follow her friend's gaze. Whereas before they had been very formal around each other, Mamoru hardly speaking to Hikaru, now they appeared to be getting along better. Hikaru said something inaudible to the girls and Mamoru shook his head, smiling as he replied.

"I'm so glad" Usagi added, more to herself than to Minako, "I hate seeing Mamoru so down."

Minako nodded as the guys came back over, also happy that Hikaru was managing to finally make some sort of conversation with Mamoru without being made to feel uncomfortable.

"So" Usagi prompted them, "What film are we going to see?"

"Reality of Shadows" Mamoru answered and when Usagi looked at him blankly, Hikaru added:

"It's a horror film."

"Doesn't sound that scary" Usagi commented to this.

"I disagree" Hikaru answered her, "Consider the title for a moment."

_Reality of Shadows… The burden of something in a life before… always following you… forever a shadow…_

Minako shivered slightly and this action did not go unnoticed.

"Are you cold?" Hikaru asked softly, the concern in his eyes making Minako's heart beat so much faster.

_He likes me… he really likes me…_

"No" Minako shook her head, but Hikaru, by this time, had already taken off the black jacket he was wearing and put it around her shoulders. Minako accepted this, blushing a little as she did so. Hikaru didn't appear to think anything of this gesture, only smiling slightly before changing the topic of conversation as they waited for the film to start.

* * *

There were a few mutterings of complaint from some members of the audience as the intermission message flickered onto the cinema screen, but none from Minako. She snuggled closer to Hikaru, savouring the closeness of him for a few more minutes. As the film had begun to start, Usagi suddenly announced that she and Mamoru wouldn't be sitting with them and had promptly ushered Mamoru away to the furthest corner of the room before Minako could voice any protests. In any case, she had none and was genuinely surprised that Usagi had noted her want to be alone with Hikaru for a little while. Usagi had never been the most perceptive of people.

The film itself was pretty awful so far. A standard horror movie and a low effects budget coupled with poor acting almost made Minako want to suggest that they leave now, but she did want to spend some more time with Hikaru and thus she was very reluctant to end their date now.

"Are you scared yet?" Hikaru said, breaking the silence. Minako tilted her head up slightly so that she could meet his amused gaze.

"No. You?"

"As far as horror films go this one is terrible."

"Usagi was scared" Minako answered. Hikaru chuckled softly at this. They had both heard Usagi's surprised and frightened shrieks every time a cast member met an unfortunate end at the hands of the killer.

"We could leave?" Hikaru offered, "If you like."

Minako shook her head, "That's the trouble with films. Once you start watching one, no matter how awful it is, you have to watch it until the end to find out what happened."

Hikaru was in agreement to this and, to Minako's disappointment, said that he was going to use the bathroom before the intermission ended.

After watching him leave, Minako then turned back to watching the adverts on the screen for a few minutes. Despite it being a break, not many people had left their seats and most were waiting impatiently for the film to continue.

Minako shifted her position slightly, before checking her watch again. Five minutes had now elapsed. Also getting up from her seat, Minako decided to go and get a drink from one of the vendors outside.

Murmuring some 'excuse me's' as she brushed passed several people, Minako made her way to the door and pushed it open.

The first thing that hit her was the temperate of the foyer. It was freezing cold and even penetrated the warmth of Hikaru's jacket. Shivering, she then noted the silence and emptiness around her. Usually there was staff about and people coming in and out from different screens, but not here. There was no one except…

"Usagi!" Minako cried out as she recognised the still form of her friend lying in the centre of the foyer.

"Usagi!" Minako called again, running to her side and rolling the pigtailed girl onto her back. "Usagi?"

Then Minako paused, her heart beating wildly in her chest as her gaze took in the dark purple bruising that encircled Usagi's throat.

* * *

As the intermission came on, Usagi's stomach rumbled loudly reminding her that because of this morning's events she had been unable to eat the pancakes that Ikuko had made her.

_You never learned when to leave well alone. That there were some things that were older than your love for Mamoru. Yet you could never see it like that. It was nothing but something that could threaten to steal him away._

She shuddered at this recollection and forced it from her mind as she stared up at Mamoru. Things were different now, or so she had hoped.

Her boyfriend had also been a little quite this morning, although he had questioned Usagi's lip and she had given him the same story that she had Minako.

_As this accentuation of her fear took hold the hand moved. Usagi cried out as it struck her, hard, across the face, knocking her head back into the base of the bed. Pain spread out from her lower lip and she tasted warm blood in her mouth._

How could she tell him that an unseen hand had struck her? Usagi almost didn't believe it herself. It was impossible wasn't it?

_But the Chouchin… the glass… the photograph…_

If she did, indeed, have a poltergeist living in her house then it most certainly meant her harm and Usagi could not fathom why. She had never hurt anyone… never intentionally.

Standing up, Usagi suddenly told Mamoru that she was going to get something to eat. All problems could be resolved with a big bucket of chocolate chip ice cream after all, Usagi told herself. After the film had ended she could go and see Rei-chan again. Rei would know what to do and Usagi could trust her to keep this to herself. She wouldn't want Mamoru to think that she was being childish.

Exiting the room and into the foyer, Usagi was startled at the fact that it was completely deserted. There was not even anyone manning the snack bar!

Pouting, Usagi moved further into the foyer, jumping slightly as the door behind her swung shut with a finality that caused her heart to start beating that little bit faster.

"Hello?" she called as she made her way to the snack bar, "Are you open?"

Silence was her reply.

Usagi sighed as her stomach furthered its protests and she subconsciously wrapped her arms around her at the chill in the air. Breathing out heavily, she realised that she could now see her expelled air. Frowning, Usagi wondered if, by some chance, the heating had been shut down, but it was only mid-August. It shouldn't be that cold yet!

Checking her watch, Usagi saw that the intermission was still due to last a few minutes yet. What was the point of even having an intermission when people couldn't even buy snacks? Pouting, Usagi searched the silent foyer for someone, anyone, whom she could voice her complaint too, but it was completely deserted.

_Princess…_

Usagi whirled around, clutching her purse tighter in her hand as she thought she heard a voice. Again she glanced around the foyer but she was alone.

_Princess…_

"Hello? Is there anyone there?"

She gained no reply and Usagi decided that she might as well give up. If she complained to Mamoru then he might take her out for something to eat afterwards. Smiling at the thought of them going out for a romantic meal, Usagi turned on her heal to head back to the screen room. As she did so, she heard footsteps, the sound of shoes clinking loudly on the floor.

Freezing, with one hand poised on the door handle, Usagi looked over her shoulder but as before, she was completely alone.

_My imagination must be playing tricks on me…_ Straining her ears, Usagi could hear nothing and turned her attention back to the door. The handle had started to feel warm under her palm and, as she held it, it began to heat up rapidly causing her to pull back away from it as the warmth became scorching hot. 

Usagi shrieked, tears blurring her vision as she shakily uncurled her palm, her skin blistered and bleeding where she had made this contact.

_Princess…_

Then it started, even as Usagi backed away from the door as though it would somehow manage to further harm her.

At first the whisperings were subdued, as they were inaudible, nothing but a minor pain in the back of her mind but, as she stoically tried to ignore them and find another way back to Mamoru, they grew louder.

_Princess… Princess… Princess…_

As this almost taunt invaded her mind, Usagi found herself powerless to move, to even cry out for Mamoru. She closed her eyes, a tear trickling free and running down her cheek as the voice grew louder, still beckoning to her, calling her…

_Princess… Princess… Princess…_

"What?" Usagi whispered, taking a deep breath, her hands clenched tightly into fists at her sides as she spoke, "What do you want?"

_You knew what I wanted… but still you denied it… you took everything and gave nothing… all that was sacrificed for you… _

"I don't understand" Usagi protested, her knees feeling weak as, like before, the air became thick and heavy and then she knew, with a sinking heart, that she was not alone in this room.

Edging away from the door, Usagi could see the exit… it was painfully close and yet it could have easily been a million miles away at the same time.

She could barely breath and those breathes that she did manage came out in strangled gasps as the presence before her drew closer once again.

She wanted to run, but her legs just wouldn't cooperate with what her mind was silently ordering them to do.

Usagi stumbled, uttering a whimper of panic when the presence came to a standstill before her.

"W-who are you?"

_The one you failed to mourn… _

"Please" Usagi whispered, as she felt a hand close around her throat. Reaching out, she grasped the hand around her neck as she felt their grip tighten. "Please…"

Her pleas fell on deaf ears and Usagi gave into the darkness that was starting to cloud the corners of her vision. Yet, as her head slumped forward onto her chest, her eyes closed, she fell to the floor her attacker's hold released.

The heaviness around her dissipated as Usagi lost consciousness.

* * *

"Usagi?" Minako whispered, as she gently traced the bruising with a fingertip. What happened? Who did this?

For a moment, all Minako could do was kneel over her friend, gently supporting Usagi's head in her lap. There was no one else around. The foyer was completely deserted.

"How can this be?" Minako wondered, "Who did this to you?"

_Why would anyone hurt you? How could anyone hurt you? There's no one here…_

"Usagi!" Minako glanced up when she heard Mamoru's voice. Evidently he had come to see where his girlfriend had got to and now also knelt down beside her. Minako allowed Mamoru to take Usagi from her, even as she started to stir.

Groggily, Usagi opened her eyes, her right hand reaching up to touch her throat as tears spilled forth. Wordlessly Mamoru held her, rocking her gently back and forth.

"We should get someone," Minako said, more to herself than the others.

"No" Usagi whispered tearfully.

"Why?" Mamoru asked, breaking his silence, "Someone attacked you. You need to report this."

"Not someone… something."

"Something?" Minako asked, feeling an eerie chill at Usagi's words, "What do you mean?"

Usagi hesitated, unwilling to reply until Mamoru prompted her with, "How did you get that bruise on your lip?"

"I…"

"Usagi."

"You'll think I'm being childish."

"No" Minako shook her head, "We won't."

Slightly encouraged by this, Usagi began to speak.

* * *

"They know about the Ginzuishou, too" Usagi finished, dry tears still marring her cheeks and she uttered another low sob after speaking causing Mamoru to draw her into another tight embrace. The intermission was over and, curiously, the foyer had remained deserted allowing them to talk undisturbed.

Now, silently, each of them mulled over Usagi's words, struggling to come up with some kind of logical explanation.

_How can there be one? They know about the Ginzuishou and the past life. No one else knows of this except for us, the former Senshi, and Mamoru. Everyone else connected to the past life is dead._

_Then do I believe it? Do I believe that Usagi is being stalked by spirit who has knowledge of what went on in our former lives? Do I believe that this spirit could be somehow connected to the past life?_

"Minako-chan? Mamoru?" Usagi whispered, looking hopefully to her friend and boyfriend, searching their faces for the explanation that she desperately sought.

"I don't know" Mamoru answered her, "I have felt it, too. Since o-bon began."

"You were attacked, too?" Minako asked.

"No" Mamoru frowned, "Last night in my apartment… I wasn't attacked. In fact I'm not even sure that whatever it was wanted to do me harm. I could sense this presence. They were watching me… I could feel them. It's not just Usagi."

Minako nodded. This was something beyond them. They had to turn to the only one of them who could possibly know what was going on and how to put a stop to it before Usagi was hurt any more than she already had been.

"We need to see Rei" Minako said as she stood up. Mamoru was in agreement to this and helped Usagi to her feet, wrapping an arm around her shoulders for comfort as he did so.

Usagi smiled slightly at this and nodded to show her consent to Minako's suggestion. Then, as she looked around the foyer, her smile turned into a puzzled frown:

"Minako-chan, did Hikaru-san leave?"

_Hikaru…_

In her worry, Minako realised that she had completely forgotten about him. The bathrooms were only across the foyer so he might have seen Usagi before she was attacked. Minako asked her about this, but Usagi shook her head. She hadn't seen anyone.

"He must have come out before you" Mamoru said to this when both girls looked at him for an explanation.

Minako nodded, "If he had come back this way he would have seen Usagi-chan and helped her."

The concerned expressions on Mamoru and Usagi's faces did nothing to calm the racing of her heart and Minako ran the short distance across the foyer to the men's bathroom, and without thinking, she pushed the door open and ran inside.

"Hikaru!"

Hikaru was lying on his stomach near the small window at the back of the bathroom, his back facing her. Minako ran to him, kneeling down beside him, she gently rolled him onto his back. Hikaru was unconscious; a thin trickle of blood ran from a wound on the left side of his face to collect on the tiles beneath him.

"Hikaru!" Minako cried out again in an attempt to wake him. This attempt was successful as he let out a small moan of pain before opening his eyes, his left hand reaching up to touch his wound.

Minako intercepted his hand, concerned that he would hurt himself further and quietly told him to lie still. Ignoring this command, Hikaru, very shakily, pushed himself up into a sitting position half leaning on Minako and half against the wall, his eyes still partly closed from the pain.

Despite the questions burning in her mind, Minako forced herself to give him a few minutes to gather himself, silently taking a clean tissue from her handbag and pressing it against his wound to staunch the blood flow. The wound itself did not appear to be very deep and after a few minutes the bleeding subsided. Only then did Minako quietly requested to know what had happened.

"I'm not really sure" Hikaru replied, frowning slightly, "I heard Usagi-san cry out and I went to investigate but…" he paused, "You'll think it foolish."

"No" Minako shook her head, "Please tell me."

"It was as though there was something in here with me. The air became almost too thick to breathe. Then just as I thought I was going to pass out… She told me that I was not to interfere."

"She? Who?"

"I don't know. She told me not to interfere and the next thing I know you're here."

"Did you see anything?"

"Nothing" Hikaru shook his head, "Minako, what is happening?"

"I don't know" Minako whispered, casting a glance at Mamoru and Usagi who had been standing in the doorway the entire time, "I don't know."

* * *

Usagi knelt opposite Rei, the fire flickering between them, but even this source of warmth could not assuage the tiny shivers that racked her body. Beside her sat Mamoru, Minako next to him and Ami and Makoto on Usagi's other side. All wore concerned expressions upon their faces, Minako's, perhaps, more troubled than most as Usagi silently recalled the events after they left the cinema.

Minako had wanted Hikaru-san to come to Rei's shrine with them, as he had been attacked, too, but he had not been that keen, explaining that he only believed in what he could see and just wanted to go home and forget all about it. That would be nice, Usagi had commented, to be able to forget, but she couldn't. Not when the bruising round her neck throbbed still reminding her of her attacker and that someone, or something, was very angry with her. Minako had been disappointed in Hikaru, but Mamoru had pointed out that, unlike them, he was a normal person. These things were only easier for Minako, Mamoru and Usagi to accept because of their past lives. To Hikaru this was unknown territory and, therefore, must be very frightening. Thus, Minako had let the matter drop and decided to go to see Hikaru at his apartment once Rei had managed to dispel the spirit that was after Usagi.

Usagi was not very hopeful that Rei would be able to do this. She doubted that something with that much anger would not be dispelled by a simple chant or ofuda scroll.

_"Spirits are a reflection of who a person was in life. Death will not change them. If they died with pain or hatred in their hearts then these are the emotions that they will feel when called back by their families."_

Usagi shuddered. Who could have called back such a spirit? Why would someone want to do this? Why would someone want to cause her pain?

Sensing her distress, Mamoru gently took her hand in his own, thus reminding Usagi that she was not alone and not the only one who had been visiting by this being.

Finally Rei spoke. The miko had taken ten minutes to align her mind with the flames and the aura around them.

"When you were attacked, did the spirit show any emotion other than anger?" she asked, keeping her eyes closed the whole time she spoke.

Usagi shook her head, "No. Yes… I'm not sure…"

"What other emotions do you think you sensed?"

"Pain. Regret."

"Regret? Regret for harming you?"

"No. Something else. I don't know what."

Rei nodded and was quiet again for a few moments as Mamoru said:

"Hikaru-san said that he heard a woman's voice. A woman warned him not to interfere. Can we take this information as accurate?"

"From what you have told me, this spirit is a very angry being, yet they are not consumed by their rage. If they were then they would be unable to feel such emotions as rage and pain."

"Why are they so angry at Usagi-chan?" Ami asked, fearful for her friend.

"This is all connected to the past life. This spirit has a great knowledge of who Usagi was in the past and also knows who Mamoru was, as well as knowing of the Ginzuishou. Their regret is also their pain, but they also feel cheated. They feel as though Usagi cheated them. As though she took something from them, and did not repay the favour. They hate Usagi enough to kill her."

Usagi trembled, "Are… are they here now?" she asked, her voice nothing but a strained whisper.

"No" Rei shook her head, "The shrine is sacred. Nothing can harm you here."

"This spirit" Makoto said, "How can we protect Usagi? Can we fight it?"

"My spells will protect her within this shrine. The spirit can only stay in this world for the duration of o-bon. After then Usagi will be safe."

_She told me that I was not to interfere_

"I'm sorry" Rei said, "I cannot tell you more without sensing this spirit for myself. If I had been with you this afternoon…" she let this sentence hang, but they all knew what she was trying to say.

_If Rei-chan had been with us then it probably wouldn't have happened at all…_

"Mamoru-san" Rei said next as she stood up, "You should probably stay here, too. Minako, would you like to call your friend, just to be safe?"

"Hikaru-san doesn't believe in spirits" Minako answered softly, "We think he only got mixed up in this because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I was going to see him when we'd finished here."

Rei nodded, "Ami-chan, Makoto, can you please go and get the spare blankets from my room? Usagi and Mamoru will stay here until o-bon has ended."

The two girls went to do as Rei had requested. As they did so, Mamoru stood up also and announced that he was going back to his apartment to get a few things.

"I need to get some of my stuff, too" Usagi said quietly. Both Rei and Mamoru were not that keen on this idea.

"Mamoru will be with me," she pouted. Now that Rei had granted her some protection from the spirit and her initial fear had worn off, Usagi was starting to feel like a prisoner. This was supposed to be her first o-bon together with Mamoru and still, even now, Beryl was intent on wrecking it.

_Beryl…_ Usagi had no doubt in her mind whom the spirit was. It made perfect sense in her mind. Beryl was the only person in the past life to harbour a grudge against Usagi, a grudge that was carried over into present day. Beryl had taken Mamoru for her before. She had been as obsessed with who he had been in the past life as the Princess was. By saying 'she' Hikaru-san had more or less confirmed this suspicions without even intending to. Only Beryl would be so cold hearted, even after death. Would she never rest until she had destroyed her? Usagi bit her lip, thus drawing attention to herself once more.

"Okay, you can come" Mamoru relented; mistaking her saddened expression being for the fact that he didn't want her to leave the shrine at all.

Usagi smiled, turning to say goodbye to Rei and Minako she saw the two of them huddled together, Rei speaking quietly. Minako shook her head in response to Rei, then, upon seeing Usagi watching them, she announced that she had to go and abruptly left the shrine.

"What was that all about?" Usagi asked, "Were you being mean to her?"

"No" Rei shook her head, "I'm just disappointed. Minako shouldn't have allowed this to happen to you."

"She didn't know" Mamoru answered, "And it is my job to take care of Usagi, not Minako's."

"I can take care of myself," Usagi pouted.

Rei nodded and busied herself by turning back to the fire once more, but Usagi's heart remained unsettled. What had Rei really been talking to Minako about?

* * *

Minako left the Hikawa Shrine a little sooner than she would have perhaps liked. Rei's words to her before she left had unsettled her somewhat, despite her trying to hide it.

_Don't be a fool… Rei is always trying to displace the blame… she's just frustrated by the fact that she cannot do any more to help Usagi…_

Still her words haunted her and Minako couldn't help but repeat them in her mind once more.

_This has everything to do with the past life, but the spirit is not angry at something that happened then, are they? They are angry at something Usagi did in the present._

Whilst Minako respected Rei's wisdom on such matters, the miko couldn't be more wrong this time. This had everything to do with the past life. The present may be more relevant but it was the Princess that the spirit was angry with, not Usagi.

_Usagi is safe now… Rei will look after her…_

Repeating this to herself a few times, Minako consulted the piece of paper with Hikaru's address on. He was in apartment block four.

Her concern for him caused her to take the stairs rather than waiting around for the elevator, knowing how long they could take in old buildings such as the one she was in. Minako deeply regretted allowing him to go home on his own, especially without having someone look at his head wound, but Hikaru had been insistent and Minako had felt very torn between him and her friendship with Usagi. This friendship had, in the end, won out and after several assurances from Hikaru, and then later from Mamoru, Minako accepted this and let him leave.

Now, as she reached the forth floor and found his apartment, she felt her heart beating wildly in her chest once more.

Steeling herself, Minako knocked on the door and waited. After a few minutes and gaining no reply, she knocked again, this time louder. Still nothing.

"Hikaru?" she called, worry eating away inside of her as, very hesitantly, she gently pushed the door.

Minako was very surprised when it opened with a soft click. He hadn't even put the chain across, she thought to herself.

Pushing the door fully open, Minako stepped inside the apartment.

_"Have you lived in your apartment long?" _

_"A few days. There is a lot that I want to do."_

_"Will you do the place up yourself?" _

_"Most probably. If I have the time."_

_"Maybe I could come round and help you?" _

_"I would like that" he said softly, "I would like that a lot."_

Her conversation with him of earlier today came to the forefront of Minako's mind now. 'A lot to do' was an understatement. The front room was almost completely devoid of any furniture, but, unlike a house or apartment that someone had just moved into, it had a sort of hollow feel to it. The only pieces of furniture were a coffee table and light crème coloured leather sofa in the centre of the room. Net curtains fell across the window and on the ceiling naked bulbs hung suspended without any lampshades on them. The floor was carpeted and everything was neat and in order, the room was clean and nothing appeared out of place, but this neatness did not feel right to Minako at all.

"Hikaru?" she called softly, moments before locating him. He was curled up on the aforementioned sofa fast asleep.

Making her way to his side, Minako cast off her doubts about his apartment and knelt down beside him, gently pushing back his fringe to get a closer look at the wound. He had obviously cleaned it, but the wound still looked terribly raw and painful, this latter fact being accentuated as Hikaru winced slightly at her touch.

Minako pulled back, suddenly feeling very self-conscious as Hikaru's eyes slowly opened. It took him several seconds to register the fact that Minako was kneeling over him and, upon realising this, he hurriedly sat up asking her how she had gotten inside.

"You left the door unlocked" Minako answered feeling a little awkward now, "I knocked but you didn't reply. I was worried about you."

Hikaru smiled, "I understand. I'm sorry that I worried you."

Minako sighed in relief. She had felt sure that he would be angered at the fact that she had just let herself in. In truth she didn't even know what possessed her to do that. It wasn't like her at all.

"How are you feeling?" she asked next, "Does your head still hurt?"

"A little" Hikaru allowed, gesturing for her to sit down beside him. Minako readily accepted this, casting away her former doubts about his apartment. Now that Hikaru was awake, her feelings towards it seemed to have dissipated and she was left feeling a little foolish.

"Did your friend perform her exorcism on Usagi-san?" he asked, half joking.

Minako frowned; she didn't think what happened was funny at all and said as much.

"I'm sorry" Hikaru shook his head, "I find anything like that hard to deal with. I believe only in things that I can see and touch."

"Then what about this?" Minako whispered, gently placing a hand on his head, being careful not to touch his wound, but being near enough so that he knew what she meant.

Hikaru did not reply and instead enquired again to know how the meeting with Rei went.

"As well as we hoped" Minako answered, reluctant to say anything that could lead to awkward questions that she would be unable to answer. "Rei has told Usagi that she should stay with her for the duration of o-bon as her shrine can protect her against this spirit. Mamoru-san is also staying. Rei offered you the same protection, but I had a feeling that you would decline."

Hikaru nodded, "So Mamoru is staying there, too?"

"Just for o-bon" Minako confirmed, "Rei seems to think that the spirit will leave Usagi alone after then."

Hikaru did not reply to this and after a few minutes, Minako decided to change the topic of conversation.

"What are you going to do after o-bon?"

Hikaru started slightly at this, "I don't know. I'm hoping that the studio will have some more work for me. If not then I might look for work out of the city."

"You don't have to do that" Minako found herself saying, "I can have a word with the studio for you."

Hikaru laughed, "If you don't want me to leave then you can just ask me to stay."

Normally, his nerve would annoy Minako but, after all that had happened today, and the intensity of her own feelings for him, she was loath to argue. Instead she found herself replying:

"Would you?"

Hikaru nodded, "If you asked me to."

Minako looked up, meeting his intense gaze as she found herself wrapping her arms around him as he leaned forward to press a kiss to her lips. Closing her eyes, Minako allowed herself to become lost in this embrace, her arms curling tightly around his back as though she was afraid to let him go.

It was strange, although she had only known Hikaru for a short time, she felt as though she had also known him a lifetime…

* * *

_She unrolled the futon and laid down beside her lover, pausing only to toy with a piece of stray hair that had fallen down over his eyes. The Prince frowned a little in annoyance at this and caused the Princess to giggle slightly._

_She thought she was safe there… she thought that she had escaped retribution… she was wrong..._


	4. Part Three

**Part Three: **

**15 August 2005**

Dawn broke slowly across the sky, blanketing the surrounding suburbs of Tokyo in a soft red and orange hue.

The young man stared solemnly at the ground before him, paying no heed to the beauty that was at his back, each lost in his own recollections of an event that he had neither witnessed nor had any control over yet still it pained him.

Why had he come here? He had moved on. He had resolved that such events should be forgotten, banished to the back of his mind as though nothing but a nightmare, but he had never quite managed to do that.

To simply forget… how could he do that? How could he do that when it pained him so much? All that had been sacrificed in his name. He saw the agony that the decisions of the past caused, even now. Perhaps this was why he had come here? Whether it was to seek his own kind of resolution or just because, even now, when he needed to, he could turn to comfort of his memories of before.

_Should he need to…_ words that meant so much and yet he was so reluctant to call upon them. How could he ever move on if his entire world simply revolved around the past?

_A past that no longer existed… that had no place… a past that only sought to drive a wedge between him and the people that he loved._

He had been wrong to come here. It had served no purpose other than to bring back memories of times that no longer existed. They hadn't existed for a long time now…

* * *

When Usagi awoke that morning, she was amazed at the silence and peacefulness of her surroundings. Lying still awhile she simply listened to the sound of birds calling, staring at the light breaking through the window and shining down upon her.

She usually awoke the sound of traffic, so this was a very welcome change for her and she envied Rei-chan slightly for living in this blissful silence.

_"This is all connected to the past life. This spirit has a great knowledge of who Usagi was in the past and also knows who Mamoru was, as well as knowing of the Ginzuishou. Their regret is also their pain, but they also feel cheated. They feel as though Usagi cheated them. As though she took something from them, and did not repay the favour. They hate Usagi enough to kill her."_

Before she had retired to her own chambers, Rei had hung ofuda scrolls all around the room that Usagi and Mamoru were sharing, just in case although they both had her utmost assurance that nothing could get in. Usagi, trusting Rei completely, had faith in her friend and that Rei would somehow be able to stop the spirit of Beryl from causing her further harm.

Subconsciously, as she processed this thought, Usagi raised her hand to her bruised throat.

It was just as well she was staying with Rei-chan, she thought to herself. If her mother saw this… Usagi would never hear the end of it and Ikuko might think that Mamoru had something to do with this.

That could never be the case, Usagi knew as she cast an affectionate glance over at the futon where her boyfriend lay sleeping. He was buried under all the covers so that Usagi couldn't see him at all. She pouted slightly at this. Mamoru looked so cute whilst he was sleeping and so she had commented last night, thus his actions of this morning no doubt.

Easing herself into a sitting position, Usagi's thoughts now turned to Minako and Hikaru. Minako seemed to really like him and the thought that he was hurt because of Usagi, really upset her. Minako, of course, would never blame her, and Hikaru himself didn't appear to believe in this spirit at all. This was good, Usagi reasoned, as it meant that he didn't start to ask questions that Minako was unable to answer.

Usagi debated whether or not she should call Minako and see how they both were. Her friend had, had a terrible time a year ago, too, and deserved happiness more than any of them and, Usagi hoped, Minako could find this happiness with Hikaru-san.

_"I heard Usagi-san cry out and I went to investigate but…" he paused, "You'll think it foolish."_

_"No" Minako shook her head, "Please tell me."_

_"It was as though there was something in here with me. The air became almost too thick to breathe. Then just as I thought I was going to pass out… She told me that I was not to interfere."_

Hikaru-san was hurt because he was going to try to help me…. This thought touched upon another memory, a memory that pained Usagi to think of…

_It was my fault…_

Not wanting to think of such saddened times, she leaned over with the intention of waking Mamoru and gasped softly when she pulled back the blanket and found that the futon was empty.

"Mamoru?" Usagi called, keeping her voice low as not to wake her friend sleeping in the next room. She gained no reply.

_Where could he have gone? Why did he leave without telling me?_

Still making sure that she was being as quiet as possible, Usagi got up, pulling on her coat over her pyjamas as, again, she recalled yesterday.

_Last night in my apartment… I wasn't attacked. In fact I'm not even sure that whatever it was wanted to do me harm. I could sense this presence. They were watching me… I could feel them._

Usagi bit her lip, thinking of what Mamoru had said. The spirit, Beryl could have already made her move. Mamoru could be in danger… she should get Rei-chan.

As Usagi moved to go into the adjourning room she paused, seeing that Mamoru's shoes and coat were missing. So were the clothes that he had been wearing the night before, she also noted.

Sighing gently, Usagi leaned back against the door to the shrine. He had simply gone for a walk. Still, he shouldn't be alone.

Pausing only to get dressed and stuff a couple of the ofuda scrolls into her pockets, just in case, Usagi slid back the rice paper screen and stepped outside the safety of the shrine.

* * *

The fresh morning air was cold, despite it being only mid-August, thus Usagi moved quickly through the trees wrapping her arms around her in an effort to keep warm as she did so. Whereas dawn had broken across the sky, it was still dark underneath the trees and Usagi's eyes strained to catch a glimpse of Mamoru and, more often than not, shadows played tricks on her and this did nothing to assuage her wildly beating heart.

Already Usagi was regretting her impulsiveness. She should have woken Rei-chan after all. After all that had happened over the past couple of days, Usagi knew that she certainly shouldn't be walking through the woods behind the Hikawa Shrine alone.

Even as she processed this thought, she heard a twig snap under foot. Whirling around, Usagi found herself reaching for an ofuda scroll.

As she stood, poised, the wood pigeon emerged from the bushes in front of her, giving the pigtailed girl a glare with its beady eyes before flying away with a clatter of wings.

Usagi sighed, leaning back against a tree, allowing the scroll to flutter to the ground.

_Coward…_

What would Mamoru think if he could see her now?

_He would think that I am foolish for coming out here alone. He is probably already back at the shrine worrying about me._

Usagi cringed at this latter thought. She hated being the cause of Mamoru's concern. She had already caused enough trouble lately.

_Princess…_

Usagi froze, subconsciously pressing her back harder against the tree feeling somehow a little more secure.

_Did I imagine that? Was my mind playing tricks on me?_

Keeping herself stock-still, Usagi listened intently over the sounds over the birds' call, her own breath that was coming out in short gasps and the sound of the breeze rustling the leaves.

Nothing else disturbed the tranquillity.

Usagi ceased worrying her lower lip and let out a small sigh of relief before stepping away from the tree. Never before had she missed her henshin as much as she did now. As Tsukino Usagi she felt so vulnerable. She hated feeling this way.

_"My spells will protect her within this shrine. The spirit can only stay in this world for the duration of o-bon. After then Usagi will be safe."_

Just until after o-bon, Usagi told herself as she recalled Rei's words, after o-bon I will be safe again. This thought pained her slightly. She and Mamoru had so been looking forward to spending o-bon alone together and now it looked as though she would be spending it imprisoned in Rei's shrine. After all she and Mamoru had been through… Usagi silently cursed Beryl. Would the woman never leave them in peace?

Instantly, Usagi hated herself for harbouring such thoughts. A small part of her had always pitied Beryl. Unrequited love was a terrible thing and Usagi couldn't imagine how she'd feel if Mamoru hadn't returned her feelings.

Thinking of Mamoru, made Usagi realise that she should try to get back before he returned from his walk or he would be really worried about her.

Usagi then paused, staring hesitantly around the wooded area and wondering which way she had come from. All the trees looked the same and, was it her imagination, or did the atmosphere begin to feel unsettled?

Staring upwards at the sky peeking between the trees, Usagi could make out no signs that it was going to rain.

"I should get back," she said out loud, as though just to break the heavy silence that seemed to have developed throughout the wood during the past few minutes.

Deciding on turning right, Usagi picked up her pace, walking briskly down, what she hoped, was a well-used footpath.

Her shoes crunched loudly on the light fall of leaves beneath her feet and this sound comforted Usagi as she continued on her way, finally pausing only when the footpath appeared to filter out into a patch of nettles.

Confused, Usagi looked around, unsure of whether to head back and take the small fork in the path that she had passed moments before or go by a completely different route altogether. She couldn't recall seeing that nettle patch before anyway.

The sound of leaves underfoot, did nothing to comfort her now and only served to antagonise Usagi further as she stood still, listening intently for sounds of civilisation.

_But I am standing still…. How can I still hear the crunching of leaves?_

A shiver passed through her body at this realisation and, as though guessing her thoughts, the noise ceased and the woods became silent again.

Now on her guard, Usagi turned around slowly, scrutinising every tree, every spot of darkness in her search for the person who had been following her.

Again nothing.

_It could just be another animal…_

Recalling the wood pigeon, Usagi blushed and decided to go back the way she had come. There was another path, or so she recalled, back the other way.

As she turned, the footsteps behind her continued, pausing only when Usagi did and, she realised with a great feeling of dread, that whoever it was had a faster gait and was catching up with her.

_"This is all connected to the past life. This spirit has a great knowledge of who Usagi was in the past and also knows who Mamoru was, as well as knowing of the Ginzuishou. Their regret is also their pain, but they also feel cheated. They feel as though Usagi cheated them. As though she took something from them, and did not repay the favour. They hate Usagi enough to kill her."_

Rei-chan's words came back to haunt her now, as Usagi broke into an almost run, now hurrying wildly through the woods, making no secret of where she was going and yet wincing at the loud cracks of twigs underfoot which served, undoubtedly, to tell whoever was following her exactly where she was.

_They'll kill me… I'm all alone out here… Why didn't I stay at the shrine!_

Silently cursing her own stupidity, Usagi glanced around at her surroundings, struggling to see a way out of this. She couldn't see even the roof of the shrine though the trees. All around her the woods now seemed dark and foreboding and still behind her she could hear her pursuer.

_If I found somewhere to hide…_

As she processed this first rational thought, Usagi saw, directly to her right, the perfect place to hide from her would-be-attacker.

There had been several summer storms and during these Rei-chan had told her that some trees had been felled by lightening. One of these trees, a chestnut tree, had fallen directly onto a sturdier looking oak and, over the course of the summer, thick vines had grown up around the two trunks, binding tightly together to form a small opening, just small enough for Usagi to fit inside.

Slowly and carefully, she made her way towards this, making sure that she only made minimal noise lest her newly found hiding place be discovered.

Brushing aside several vines, Usagi climbed inside, her heart beating painfully hard in her chest as she made sure that she was as concealed as possible but with enough light in order for her to peer fearfully out at her surroundings as the spirit's words came back to frighten her once more.

_Hiding behind the past life you are too terrified to admit the truth to them all. The truth about what you are and what you did. The very truth of the Ginzuishou's power. The fact that you…_

What did I do? She wondered fearfully as the footsteps came nearer and nearer. What did I do to make you hate me so?

Then they stopped. All of a sudden they simply died away. Usagi stayed perfectly still, taking in short ragged gasps of air as she strained her eyes to catch sight of her pursuer. She couldn't see anyone… she couldn't see anyone because, suddenly, she became aware of foreign breath on the back of her neck. She became aware of steady breathing… breathing that wasn't her own.

_You knew what I wanted… but still you denied it… you took everything and gave nothing… all that was sacrificed for you…_

Usagi screamed as the voice whispered these torments and she all but threw herself from her hiding place. Sprawling on the forest floor, she struggled to right herself, as she felt her would-be-attacker lung forward, powerful arms encircling her waist and throwing her to the ground once more.

Lashing out furiously, Usagi's fists only made contact with air as she found herself helplessly pinned to the ground, her arms now being pulled roughly up above her head.

Fighting this, Usagi managed to break free, still seeing nothing of the person above her.

_They are not a person… they haven't been human for a long time…_

Then her palm closed around something cold and metal-like. Pulling at this, Usagi thought she heard a slight gasp of pain and her attack released their hold. Rolling out from under the unseen being, Usagi began to run, faster still when she heard a painfully familiar voice calling her:

"Usagi?"

"Mamoru!"

All of a sudden she was in his arms. Mamoru pulled her into a tight embrace, whispering reassurances into her ear as Usagi's resolve to be strong faltered and she broke down.

* * *

Mamoru and Rei sat in silence, observing the sleeping form of Usagi upon the futon. The miko's gaze was troubled as was Mamoru's own heart.

After returning to the shrine and then finding Usagi gone, Mamoru had felt unforgivably guilty at leaving at all, especially when it meant that he had, unwillingly, placed Usagi in danger. He should have known that if she awoke to find him gone she would look for him. This she had done and the result was that it was her life that was in danger.

Mamoru shuddered slightly as he recalled those seconds after she had leapt into his arms. How her trembling form had gone limp as she lapsed into a faint, the stress of what had happened being too much for her body to handle.

Mamoru had carried her back the Hikawa Shrine, Rei being silent for the journey. He could tell that the miko was annoyed with him for leaving and not taking care of Usagi, despite his words to Minako the day before. Of course Rei gave away nothing, staring intently at the fire for a few minutes before beginning to place ofuda scrolls in the immediate vicinity of Usagi again.

"Do you think it could get passed your wards?" Mamoru asked, breaking the silence.

Rei nodded, her eyes troubled, "As soon as it sensed us it left, but its essence lingered for longer. It is powerful… if it really wants Usagi then there is little I can do to stop it."

"Then why doesn't it attack now?"

Rei shook her head, "I don't know."

Mamoru sighed, suddenly needing some air. Saying as much to Rei, he pulled back the screen and stepped outside.

He sat on the steps of the shrine, frustrated and angry that he was powerless to protect the girl he loved. With the climax of o-bon tomorrow, he knew that the spirit would be more determined than ever to get at Usagi.

At this thought, Mamoru slowly curled his palm to stare at the object, still stained with blood. It pained at him to even gaze upon it, knowing what this meant… what it symbolised. The metal felt cold against his skin and Mamoru involuntary shivered slightly.

This was something that he had to keep to himself, for now at least.

_Usagi…_

At the moment he had to concentrate on keeping Usagi safe. Only when he felt sure that he could leave her, would Mamoru act upon this new information.

* * *

_Watching, in silence, as the Prince stood on the threshold to the shrine, staring down at the object that the Princess had retrieved. His expression, as always, gave away nothing and the regret intensified at this._

_Princess… have you truly turned his heart?_

_Always taking… from everyone around you… The Ginzuishou gave you such power… the power to heal… the power of rebirth and yet you denied me it. I allowed you to feel my pain… my empathy… At the end I had thought that we had an understanding… yet you proved me wrong. That understanding meant nothing to you. Was it simply for my benefit? Was your compassion only a façade? It must have been. Twice I have been betrayed in this world. The word of a Lunarian had never meant very much in the past and it is the same in this life also._

_Forever was a long time and, after tomorrow, it would be the same… Tomorrow was the last day of o-bon… the last day to make my feelings understood…_

_Princess… tomorrow you will see… then you shall truly understand my pain…_

* * *

Hikaru allowed the tap in the bathroom sink to keep running for longing that he needed it to as he stared into the mirror, taking in the dark marks under his eyes, the paleness of his skin and the shaking of his hand as he curled up yet another blood stained piece of tissue into a ball and tossed it into the waste basket at his feet.

Feeling slightly nauseous he reached for a clean piece before pressing it tightly against his skin in an effort to staunch the blood flow. He held it there for several minutes and, at last, the blood flow began to subside.

Once it had finally stopped, Hikaru paused only once to check the damage, again feeling a little ill as his gaze took in the torn skin before disposing of the remaining tissue and flicking the bathroom light off as he exited the room.

As he did this, he became aware of the insistent knocking on his front door. Consulting his watch, Hikaru saw that it was only 9.00am. Frowning in a little in annoyance, as he wasn't expecting anyone, Hikaru paused only to make sure that his wound wasn't visible before hurrying to answer the door.

Minako stood on the threshold, her eyes appearing troubled, even as Hikaru recalled the events of the night before and leaned down to press a tentative kiss to her lips in a greeting.

Minako returned his kiss with as much enthusiasm as she had done the night before, wrapping her arms tightly around him as she did so, giving Hikaru the distinct impression that she hadn't just come to see him on a whim.

Saying as much when they parted for breath, he invited her inside. Minako sat herself down on his sofa, whilst Hikaru chose to stand by the window, half looking out and down to the streets below as he said:

"Is something troubling you?"

Minako nodded, "It's Usagi. She was attacked again this morning."

"I see. Was she hurt?"

"More frightened than anything. Rei called to let me know" Minako faltered slightly after speaking and Hikaru went to her, pulling her into his arms in a bid to offer her some comfort.

For some reason he got the distinct impression that Minako felt as though she should be protecting her friend from this… whatever this was.

"I've just come from the shrine" Minako continued, "I thought that…"

"That it might have come after me, too?"

She nodded.

Hikaru gave her a small smile, "I was told not to interfere, remember? I must have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I thought you didn't believe in it?"

Hikaru shook his head, "I don't know what to believe anymore."

Minako appeared content with this answer and, for a while, neither spoke. She huddled against him, worrying in silence for the safety of her friend.

To this, Hikaru did not know what to suggest. If Minako's miko friend, Rei, couldn't protect Usagi then he doubted that there was anything that he or Minako could do to help.

"Just make sure that she isn't alone again," he said at last, sensing Minako's need for him to say something, "Is Mamoru-san staying with her today?"

"Mamoru and Rei both are" Minako confirmed.

"And Usagi-san has no idea why someone would want to harm her?"

Minako shook her head, "Usagi-chan would never deliberately harm anyone."

Hikaru stood, feeling a sudden pain from his wound as he did so. Hurriedly disguising this, he enquired to know what Minako was doing for the rest of the day.

"I was going back to the shrine," Minako admitted quietly, "Now that I know that you are alright. I know there is little I can do but I want to feel as though I am somehow helping. Do you understand?"

Hikaru nodded, feeling more than a little disappointed as he had hoped that he and Minako could spend the day together. Voicing these thoughts, Minako kissed him again before replying to this with:

"I can come around this evening for a while?"

"I would like that."

Minako, still sensing his regret, then added: "O-bon ends tomorrow and this will all be over. We'll have all the time in the world to spend together then. Usagi needs me right now."

_Usagi needs me…_

Hikaru gave her a half smile, realising that Minako's loyalty would take precedent, as it had done before.

"I understand," he said, embracing her once more, "Go and be with your friend."

Minako smiled, partly in relief, before once more promising to be back later before leaving him alone again.

Hikaru, upon her departure, sat back down on the sofa. His wound was beginning to throb again and, for this, he took a couple of painkillers. He was also tired and was, deep down, a little bit relieved that Minako had gone. This would allow him to rest.

_O-bon ends tomorrow and this will all be over._

A slight chill passed through him as he recalled Minako's words.

Shaking this off, Hikaru lay down on the sofa and resolved to get some sleep, lest his mind wander to further unpleasant thoughts.

* * *

Usagi sat quietly on the futon in Rei's quarters, listening intently to the concerned whispers of her friends in the adjourning room. Shortly after she had regained consciousness Ami and Makoto had arrived, summoned by Rei so that they could be told of these latest events. Minako had arrived half an hour later, as first dashing off again to make sure that Hikaru-san was safe before coming back to help guard the shrine and grounds.

Rei and Ami were covering every room with various enchantments and ofuda scrolls whilst Makoto and Minako kept an eye on the grounds. Rei, despite her obvious concern, had again reassured Usagi that she would be safe as long as she stayed inside the Hikawa shrine. Usagi, herself, had doubts about this but was afraid to invoke Rei's wrath by commenting on this. In any case her friend had been more than generous and she was reluctant to throw it back in her face.

Glancing up at Mamoru, Usagi noted again how quiet he had been since she woke. Of course, he had expressed concern for her, but then he had become so withdrawn. Usagi wasn't altogether sure why.

_Perhaps he's angry because I went off on my own…_

Usagi knew how stupid she had been and had paid for it, but she had been so worried about Mamoru that she…

_Sprawling on the forest floor, she struggled to right herself, as she felt her would-be-attacker lung forward, powerful arms encircling her waist and throwing her to the ground once more._

_Lashing out furiously, Usagi's fists only made contact with air as she found herself helplessly pinned to the ground, her arms now being pulled roughly up above her head._

_Fighting this, Usagi managed to break free, still seeing nothing of the person above her._

"I'm sorry" she said out loud, unsure if this was directed at Mamoru or someone else… the person whom she had wronged without even meaning to.

Mamoru looked up, "None of this is your fault."

"I know" Usagi sighed, toying with the end of one of her pigtails as she spoke, "I shouldn't have gone outside."

"You shouldn't" Mamoru agreed, "But what is done is done."

"What do you think it wants with me?"

"I don't know."

Usagi bit her lip, reluctant to voice her next thought but then doing so anyway, despite herself, "Perhaps I should confront it? Perhaps I should see what it wants?"

"No."

"But…"

_"When you were attacked, did the spirit show any emotion other than anger?" she asked, keeping her eyes closed the whole time she spoke. _

_Usagi shook her head, "No. Yes… I'm not sure…"_

_"What other emotions do you think you sensed?"_

_"Pain. Regret."_

That pain had been all around her this morning. Usagi could feel the emotions burrowing deep inside her own soul and this troubled her greatly. Slowly, after the initial terror had worn off, she was beginning to think that perhaps the spirit, Beryl, should be pitied after all.

"Usagi. I do not want you to go looking for trouble," Mamoru said seriously, getting up to come and kneel down beside her.

"I won't" Usagi shook her head, "I just want to find out--"

"No" Mamoru cut her off, "You are not Sailor Moon anymore. This… this person could kill you. I… I don't want to lose you."

_Mamoru…_

"I don't want to lose you, either" Usagi whispered as he pulled her into his arms.

_I don't want to lose you… not after all we have been through…._

"You only have to wait for one more day" Mamoru continued, "Then this will all be over."

_Will it? Will it truly be over? How can it be over? Will Beryl simply leave? She did everything in her power to try to take Mamoru away from me before…_

"One more day" Mamoru soothed, "Just one more day."

_Then her palm closed around something cold and metal-like. Pulling at this, Usagi thought she heard a slight gasp of pain and her attack released their hold. Rolling out from under the unseen being, Usagi began to run, faster still when she heard a painfully familiar voice calling her:_

_"Usagi?"_

_"Mamoru!"_

_All of a sudden she was in his arms. Mamoru pulled her into a tight embrace, whispering reassurances into her ear as Usagi's resolve to be strong faltered and she broke down._

"Mamoru?" Usagi pulled away, frowning slightly at this recollection.

"Hai?"

"This morning… I think I took something belonging to the spirit. I had it in my hand when you found me. Did you find it?"

Mamoru shook his head, "No. You weren't holding anything, Usagi."

"I see" Usagi nodded, still troubled. She distinctly recalled this but Mamoru wouldn't lie to her… would he?

* * *

Ami paused to reach for some more ofuda scrolls, her face wearing the troubled frown that it had done since she had arrived here and learned of the latest attack on Usagi.

Ami, like the other former Senshi, had never felt so powerless and frustrated that she was unable to help protect her friend, thus her reasoning, again like the others, for coming here. Unable to transform, she was doing the only thing that she could think of to help; helping Rei to purify the Hikawa Shrine.

Her friend, too, worked in silence. The only voices were coming from Rei's room where Usagi and Mamoru were. Their voices were muffled and Ami could not make out what they were saying, even if it had crossed her mind to listen to them.

This silence from Rei concerned Ami and it wasn't long before she called her friend on this. Rei, always one to keep her troubles to herself, paused in her own task to look up at her quieter friend.

"Do you know who is doing this?" Ami asked, breaking this stalemate between them.

Rei carefully placed another scroll on the screen door to the shrine, taking her time before replying: "I don't know."

"Usagi-chan thinks that it might be Beryl."

"Do you think its Beryl?"

Ami did not know. Beryl was the logical assumption, but this just didn't quite fit in Ami's mind and she had been mulling over other possible culprits all morning to no avail.

"Beryl would have come here" Ami said at last, "Despite our wards."

Recalling her time spent in the Dark Kingdom, Ami knew from experience that Beryl did not have the patience to simple wait things out.

Again Rei was silent and Ami took a deep breath, reluctant to press too hard but also worried about her as she asked: "What is troubling you?"

Rei looked up, a little startled by Ami's boldness, but hid this behind a small smile. "Nothing. I am just concerned for Usagi."

"There is more to it than that. If it is something that we should know, please tell me, Rei-chan."

Rei took a deep breath, "Do you recall what I told you of o-bon?"

_"O-bon is the time when the spirits of all our ancestors are called back from their ohaka and return to the family home to be reunited with their loved ones and then, on the last night families use Chouchin to guide their spirits back to the afterlife once again."_

Ami nodded, feeling an icy wave of dread washing over her as she predicted what Rei's next words would be.

"This spirit knows everything that went on in our past lives so we can assume that they are someone from that past. During o-bon not only ancestors can be summoned and returned to Earth. All spirits can return as long as someone summons them."

"No" Ami shook her head, "This isn't possible."

"I don't want to believe it, either" Rei answered softly, "But if we are to protect Usagi then we must understand where this spirit came from. Myself, you, Usagi, Makoto, Minako and Mamoru are the only ones who have knowledge of the past life and the people who were alive then. This spirit was summoned back by one of us."


	5. Part Four

**Part Four: **

**16 August 2005 **

Ami had not slept that night. She had lain awake, replaying the conversation with Rei over and over in her mind.

_This spirit was summoned back by one of us_

Even now, as she rolled over on her futon, listening the Usagi laughing at something Makoto had said and the smelt the pancakes that the brawny girl had made them for breakfast, Ami felt unable to dispel the queasiness in her stomach at this thought.

_"What are you saying, Rei-chan? That one of us wants to hurt Usagi-chan?" She had asked. To this Rei had shook her head and replied:_

_"No. We all love Usagi. None of us would wish her harm."_

_"Then I don't understand."_

_"Neither do I" Rei sighed in frustration, "We have all moved on, even Minako. I cannot see why anyone would want to invoke the past once more. Especially a part of the past that would want to hurt Usagi."_

Ami, as much as she hated to admit it, knew that Rei was speaking the truth. Someone, one of them, had, possibly unwillingly, called back a being that hated Usagi and wanted to kill her. This latter bit, however, did not ring true to Ami's ears. If the spirit truly wanted Usagi dead then she would be. Ami had a feeling that there was something deeper to this than blind hatred. Rei had said that the spirit harboured a number of other emotions, including regret and envy towards Usagi and the life she led now. Their motive was not to kill but to frighten her, implying, at least in Ami's mind, that they wanted something from her but were unsure how to go about getting it.

_They also spoke of the Ginzuishou. The Ginzuishou was gone, but it had the power to give life. Had they been jealous of the Princess and the Ginzuishou's power? Perhaps--_

"Ami-chan!" Usagi burst into the room, clutching a glass of orange juice in one hand and a plate of pancakes in the other. Ami jumped slightly, distracted from her thoughts.

"Good morning, Usagi-chan" Ami smiled slightly, secretly glad that, after an uneventful night, her friend appeared to be back to her normal self again. Only her bruising implied that anything had happened at all. That and the way she clutched at the glass a little tighter than usual and the slightly darkened look in her eyes.

Makoto and Mamoru had guarded the shrine all night, making sure that no harm came to those sleeping inside. Minako had left after they had some dinner. She was torn between staying and also her want to check up on Shimura Hikaru. According to Usagi, Hikaru was Minako's boyfriend and had been attacked, too. Minako had blushed at the mention of him being anymore than just a friend and Rei had, for once, come to Minako's defence and then explained that there was more than enough of them here to look after Usagi. After repeating this several times, Minako had gone, although she had called them from Hikaru-san's apartment a few times to make sure that everything was still okay.

"Mako-chan's made some pancakes" Usagi said, distracting Ami from these thoughts once again, "Would you like some?"

Ami nodded, replying that she would just get dressed and would join them. Usagi, however, seemed in the mood to talk and sat down on the floor beside Ami's futon. Setting her plate and glass down, her expression suddenly became serious.

"I'm sorry to be such a burden to you, Ami-chan," she said sadly.

"Usagi, you're not a burden!" Ami cried, genuinely upset that her friend would think of herself that way.

"You were all going to spend o-bon with your families and instead you're here guarding me and not to mention risking your lives."

Ami couldn't deny that her mother had wanted her to spend o-bon with her and the rest of the family, but she had understood when Ami requested to go to Rei's instead. Her mother thought it was good that Ami some friends and was reluctant to stand in the way of her friendships, despite her own wishes.

"You were going to spend o-bon with Mamoru-san" Ami pointed out, "This isn't what you imagined either, was it?"

Usagi shook her head.

"Usagi-chan, you are very special to us. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you." Ami added softy, "You have nothing to be sorry about."

Slowly, Usagi raised her head and gave Ami a small smile, "Thank you."

Ami met her gaze, "And it doesn't mean that we cannot celebrate o-bon. We can all celebrate it together here."

"That's right!" Usagi exclaimed, as though she had only just thought of this herself, "We can celebrate together! I'll call Minako-chan and Hikaru-san, too. We can all have our own celebration. It will also show that spirit that I'm not afraid and that she can't spoil my life with Mamoru again."

With those words, Usagi hurried back into the small kitchen to tell the others about 'her' idea. Ami shook her head and set about getting dressed, wondering just what exactly she had managed to talk Usagi into.

* * *

_All she had wanted was a chance to be free and now that time had been thrust upon her. Even if the old ways were nothing but myths of a time that no longer existed in this new modern world. If she could achieve some form of release then her heart, at least, would be lessened of this burden that it carried for a year now. _

_With this wish in her heart, the final piece of the treasure was now set into place. _

_Still shaking, her hands set the object of her pain back down and she stared silently, still under the candlelight. The hot wax trickling forth accentuated her tears and it was not long before she felt herself joining in its silent cries. _

_With its completion came liberation. Now… after a year of suffering she could finally lay her inner demons to rest and begin to truly live once more._

_But was this true? Could she truly let go? It was hard to let go of something that had been a part of your past as well as your present. Ever present, even now, these feelings would remain. It was difficult to let go after all…_

At first, when Minako woke, she wondered where she was. She had fallen asleep sitting upright and her back cracked painfully when she adjusted her position slightly as she opened her eyes.

Slowly, as her vision came back into focus, she recalled what had happened. She had gone to Hikaru's later that evening after leaving the Hikawa Shrine. Still feeling torn, her friends had urged her to go and see Hikaru. He had been glad to see her, stating softly that he was pleased that she had kept her promise. They had spent the evening watching various films, cuddling up together on the sofa and Minako had felt all her worries simply leave her. This was the kind of normality that she had dreamed of. Despite the sadness that this time of the year had brought her, Minako found herself really beginning to feel truly comfortable with her life now, and it was all to do with the man sleeping beside her.

Turning around so that she was facing him, Minako reached up and ran a hand through his hair, her fingers snagging in a few knots that sleeping in this position had caused. Smiling, she worked silently, teasing these out with her fingers and brushing the freed pieces behind his right ear. All the while Hikaru slept on, blissfully unaware of this.

Then, Minako's hand paused, her smile turning into a concerned frown when she saw a spot of dried blood on his neck, directly below his ear. Brushing more of his hair aside, she gasped softly at what she found. Hikaru had not been wearing his usual stud earring yesterday and Minako now saw why. It looked as though someone had grabbed a hold of the stud and pulled. His ear lobe was swollen and the area around the hole was torn and bleeding a little.

Minako reached for a tissue, gently dabbing at this wound. As she did so, Hikaru woke, starting slightly he caused Minako to draw back a little way. He frowned and reached up to touch his ear and then drew his hand away again, staring blankly down at the blood on his fingertips for a few seconds before turning to Minako.

"I cut it yesterday" he said as an explanation, "I must have aggravated it by sleeping so awkwardly."

Then, without waiting for her response, Hikaru hurried into the bathroom to get it cleaned up. Feeling as though she had somehow upset him without meaning to. Minako also go up. After straightening up the sofa, she went into the kitchen and set about making them some breakfast.

Looking through the cupboards, Minako wasn't surprised to find that Hikaru didn't have much in the way of food. Mamoru was just the same, or so Usagi had often complained. Shaking her head in slight amusement she eventually found some bread and decided on making them some toast.

After putting two slices in the toaster, she also found some tea bags and was brewing a pot when Hikaru emerged from the bathroom. He greeted her by wrapping his arms around her waist, taking the girl idol completely by surprise with this gesture and then pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Good morning" he murmured as they parted to draw breath.

"Good morning" Minako returned his greeting and allowed him to draw her to him, her head now resting on his chest.

Snuggling closer, she couldn't help but close eyes and enjoy the closeness of him. Hikaru seemed to sense this and held her until the smell of burning toast forced Minako to pull away.

Hikaru laughed as Minako dashed over to the toaster, pulling out the two very burnt slices and dropping them on the sideboard.

"This is your fault" she tried to sound angry, but she just couldn't keep up that act with him. Allowing herself a small smile, Minako said, "And that was the last of the bread."

Hikaru shrugged and went to pour out the freshly brewed tea. "I'm not that hungry."

Minako had to admit that she wasn't either and sat down at the small table in the centre of the room with her cup of tea, watching in amusement as Hikaru put about three sugars into his before joining her.

"How is your ear?" Minako asked, "And your head?" she added as an after thought, referring to yesterday.

Hikaru gave her another smile and took a sip of his tea before answering, "They're both fine. Its nothing for you to worry about."

Minako nodded and expressed how glad she was that he was okay. The thought of anything happening to Hikaru was almost akin to… she bit her lip and looked away, automatically feeling guilty for thinking of another when he was so close.

Saying nothing to indicate her feelings, Minako drank some of her own tea and asked Hikaru if he was working today.

"No. The studio called and said that they didn't need my help today."

"Have you started to look for another job yet?"

"No" he admitted, "Not at the moment."

"I could put in a good word for you" Minako repeated her offer of earlier that week.

Hikaru smiled, "Thank you, but I do not think that will be necessary."

"But you will stay in Tokyo?" she pressed him, feeling somewhat on edge at the thought of him leaving.

"For as long as I can" Hikaru promised, seemingly a little taken aback by her pushiness.

"I'm glad" Minako smiled and finished the rest of her tea. "We have the whole day," she continued as she stood up, smoothing out some of the creases in her skirt and blushing slightly as she recalled the state that she was probably in.

Hikaru laughed when she commented on this and was quite happy for Minako to go and freshen up in the bathroom. Giving him another quick kiss, Minako went to do this.

The bathroom was as unfurnished as the rest of the apartment; having only the essentials inside and it took Minako a few minutes to even find a soap and towel. As she was searching for these, she had allowed the shower to run as the water had been cold still and now, even as she placed a hand under the shower head, the water was still freezing to touch. Sighing, she called out to Hikaru and asked him why there wasn't any hot water. He answered that the entire building was having trouble with its water supply and that the managing agents were supposed to be getting onto the water board about it as soon as o-bon ended.

Sighing softly, Minako discarded the notion of having a shower and instead started to comb through her hair with her fingers. Had she known that she would be spending the night here, she would have brought with her some essentials she thought to herself as her fingers worked through the tangles. As she did this she allowed her mind to wander, turning over possibilities for the day ahead. The apartment wasn't decorated for o-bon in the slightest, she had noted and, of they were going to celebrate together, this would have to be rectified as soon as possible. Hikaru didn't even have an abutsudan and, for a fleeting moment, Minako wondered if he even celebrated the old ways. Of course he hadn't said anything different, but perhaps he was embarrassed? She hurriedly dismissed this thought. Most likely he hadn't had time to decorate as he had just moved in. They could decorate together and this evening they could go to the festival being held at the Yasukuni Shrine. Minako smiled at this thought as she untangled the last knot and again checked her appearance in the small mirror. She would have to go back to her hotel and change before they went anywhere she decided. Her clothes from yesterday were still a little crumpled.

As she processed this thought, Minako became aware that he phone was ringing and had been for some time, she realised as Hikaru called out that he would get it for her. Minako thanked him, but, after a few seconds it was still ringing.

Minako hurried out of the bathroom. Stepping into the adjourning front room, she stopped dead when she saw that her bag was set on the small coffee table, and her phone beside it still ringing. Hikaru stood over them, his gaze locked on another object clenched tightly in his right hand.

Still shaking, her hands set the object of her pain back down and she stared silently, still under the candlelight. The hot wax trickling forth accentuated her tears and it was not long before she felt herself joining in its silent cries.

To see her treasure now… in the hands of the man she loved… Minako felt a stab of pain in her heart as she thought of the one who had given it to her. Such destruction had been in her power…

As she watched, Hikaru giving no sign that he had heard her, she saw several emotions on his face. One was pain. The pain of knowing that this had been given to her by another and that Minako still had it meant that she still harboured feelings for the gift bearer. Another was shock, and the last was some anger as he held the treasure tightly, drawing back his hand as though to hurl it to the ground.

A cry caught in Minako's throat at this action, but Hikaru managed to contain his anger in time and, instead, stared down at it for a few seconds before reaching out with his other hand to open it.

"Don't!" Minako snapped, racing forward now to pluck the treasure from his shaking grip. Who knew what powers it still might contain… even now…

Hikaru turned away as she delicately placed it back into her bag and then, reaching for her phone; Minako cancelled the caller and moved over to Hikaru's side.

"Hikaru?" she said softly, "I'm sorry."

"Why do you still keep it?" he answered, "When it obviously causes you so much pain."

"Pain can be comforting" Minako admitted quietly, "I had moved on… or so I hoped."

"Have you?"

"Yes" she drew a sharp breath and placed a trembling hand on his shoulder.

Hikaru considered her words for a few minutes, "I'm sorry that I intruded on your suffering."

"You didn't" Minako shook her head, "Whatever went on in the past… it should stay in the past. You and this life are what matters to me now."

_This life…_ She bit her lip, but Hikaru didn't appear to have picked up on this slip of the tongue.

Hikaru silently pulled her into his arms, saying nothing and simply holding her. Minako was grateful for this comfort, his touch familiar and reassuring and allowing her tenseness to evaporate as she leaned into this contact. Her bliss, however, could not last as her phone started to ring again.

Apologising, Minako freed herself from his arms and reached for it. Accepting the call she smiled slightly as she heard Usagi's voice.

"Minako-chan, where have you been?"

"I was with Hikaru" she replied and then regretted it when Usagi let out an elated squeal and relayed this information to the other girls.

"Usagi-chan, calm down" Minako said, despite the background chatter that continued for a further minute or so until Minako was forced to prompt her friend:

"What did you want me for?"

"Ah yes!" Usagi exclaimed, obviously a little embarrassed that she had forgotten her reason for calling so easily, "Because of what is happening, we are celebrating the end of o-bon at the shrine tonight and I was hoping that you would like to come. Hikaru-san is welcome, too," she added as an after thought.

Minako covered the speaker piece and turned to her boyfriend. She had hoped to spend time with him alone, but a part of her wanted to be with Usagi in case anything happened. Hikaru seemed to sense this as he indicated that he didn't mind if Minako would prefer that they go to the Hikawa Shrine.

Answering Usagi, Minako said that they would come this evening. Usagi was glad and repeated her happiness at this several times before finally saying that she would see them later and hung up.

Minako placed her phone back into her bag and thanked Hikaru, adding that she was only sorry that they couldn't spend some time together alone.

"I know how important Usagi is to you" Hikaru replied to this. Minako smiled and leaned up to thank him properly before adding that she should go home and change.

"I'll come back a little later on," she promised him. Hikaru only nodded and told her to take her time as he also had some things to do.

Even so, Minako found herself leaving his apartment in a hurry to get home and change. For some reason she wanted to spend every waking minute today with him for reasons that she herself wasn't altogether sure why.

* * *

_He sat on the steps of the shrine, frustrated and angry that he was powerless to protect the girl he loved. With the climax of o-bon tomorrow, he knew that the spirit would be more determined than ever to get at Usagi._

_At this thought, Mamoru slowly curled his palm to stare at the object, still stained with blood. It pained at him to even gaze upon it, knowing what this meant… what it symbolised. The metal felt cold against his skin and Mamoru involuntary shivered slightly._

_This was something that he had to keep to himself, for now at least._

Mamoru walked briskly towards his apartment block, his heart racing as his gaze fell upon it and he recalled the events that had taken place last time he had been inside that building.

_As he raised his right hand, his skin brushed something warm. He recoiled, twisting sideways and sprawling on his back on the kitchen floor. As he hit the tiles, Mamoru fought furiously to right himself, kicking out at this unseen enemy as he did so. _

_Scrambling to his feet, he darted backwards, desperately searching the darkness as the whispers died down completely. Then he felt it. Soft breath on the back of his neck. _

_Mamoru whirled around again, casting a wild glance in the window behind him as he did so and, for a fleeting second, he thought he saw the silhouette of a human being standing behind him, one hand slightly outstretched as though beckoning him._

Before entering the apartment alone would fill him with an uneasy sense of dread, but not anymore. Usagi was safe with Rei-tachi and Mamoru had felt it appropriate to slip away. Just to check up on things, or so he told his girlfriend. Had she known the true reasoning behind his departure, Mamoru knew that she would never let him go.

As it was, Mamoru now had conflicting feelings on the matter in hand. He desperately wanted to protect Usagi against any more pain, but there was also another part of him, the quieter voice in the back of his mind telling him that he had caused the being as much pain as Usagi and the fact that it couldn't even see this hurt Mamoru the more. He would much rather be on the receiving end of its wrath than Usagi.

Slowly, he made his way into the apartment block and, as before, he took the stairs rather than the elevator. Taking the steps two at a time, Mamoru hurriedly scaled them lest he lose his nerve.

Reaching the front door, it took him two or three attempts to open the door as his hand holding the key was trembling slightly.

_I shouldn't be afraid… it does not wish me harm…_

Bracing himself, Mamoru stepped inside his apartment, pausing only to hang his jacket up behind the door before shutting it and sliding the chain across as he moved into the front room. The August sun shone brightly through the window, warming the apartment and indeed it did not feel oppressive as it had done two night's ago.

The electrics were working fine now, another of the spirit's display of power, Mamoru thought, lest he had flicked on the switch and found out who he was truly dealing with.

Sitting down on the sofa, Mamoru felt in his pocket and pulled out the item that Usagi had retrieved from the woods. He had cleaned most of the blood off but there was a spot at the tip of the pin where the clip at the back joined the rest of the earring that Mamoru could not get clean. This was of little consequence and Mamoru set the earring down on the table in front of him and sat in silence for several minutes lost in his own thoughts.

_"It's okay" Mamoru said at last, as he set the shards down on the counter and hunted around for an old newspaper to wrap them in, "It was an accident. Ikuko won't mind."_

_Usagi nodded, still mute and wrapped her arms around herself, shivering slightly. _

_Mamoru paused and looked up at her. "Usagi? What's wrong?" _

_"Nothing" she shook her head quickly, before adding, "You'll think I'm being childish."_

_"No" Mamoru answered, a little intrigued now, "Tell me."_

_"Well" she chewed apprehensively on her lower lip, locked in thought before continuing, "I put the glass down here" she indicated the counter where its remains now laid. "It fell off on its own accord."_

It had all started with that glass… Mamoru could recall now his own unsettlement that night but had dismissed what his own senses were telling him, preferring to reassure Usagi. It had always been the same for him. During the mission he had turned a blind eye to the past life, not wanting to believe the terrible things about his past that he had been told. He had only wanted to focus upon the present and, in doing so, he had completely forgotten about those who did not have a present in this world. Mamoru had vowed not to be bound to the past life, but he wasn't the only one who had been enslaved by destiny. All of them, including Beryl, had been helpless against fate and what it had in store for them and then, when he could have made a difference… when Usagi could have made a difference. Mamoru could now understand the spirit's pain and was furious that he himself had given it no thought.

Of course, Usagi was not to blame. She had come so close to losing him before that her heart had been misguided. The Ginzuishou was a powerful weapon and had only listened to the will of the Princess and that will had been strong… right up until the end.

_Usagi…_

Slowly, Mamoru looked up, focusing his gaze on the wall opposite, as he said softly:

"I know it's you."

Silence was his only reply. Still, not deterred, Mamoru said again, "I know it's you. I just want to talk to you."

* * *

"There" Usagi declared happily as she hung the last lantern on the ceiling of the shrine, "Perfect."

Ami paused in rolling up the futons from the night before and smiled at Usagi's work. All morning the pigtailed girl had worked very hard on making more Chouchin in preparation for tonight's celebrations.

Anxious to take her mind off of darker thoughts, Usagi had managed to get lantern making down to a fine art and had also assisted Makoto in choosing the recipes of various meals that she was going to get ready for the celebrations. The brawny girl had currently gone into the city to get some supplies leaving Rei and Ami to stay with Usagi and make sure that she was all right.

Usagi had been overjoyed when Minako had accepted her invitation for her and Hikaru to join them. Still, after all this time, Usagi sometimes found it a little difficult to believe that she was friends with Aino Minako.

She was also glad that, at last, Minako had found some happiness and someone that she could love.

The idol had always been the source of Usagi's own happiness. Through Minako's songs Usagi had always felt better about herself and able to do her best. The songs had always brought a smile to her face, even when she was sad. Minako had given Usagi so much happiness and one of the only things that Minako had that made her feel as Usagi had done and Usagi had taken it away. Perhaps unintentionally, but still she had been the cause of Minako's suffering, despite the idol trying to hide it. She had insisted that it did not pain her, but Usagi had seen the look on her face when she had found out, even when she tried to disguise it.

_The mission is all that matters…_

"Usagi-chan?" Ami prompted her, "Daijobu?"

"Hai" Usagi smiled, "I was just wondering when Mamoru would be back."

"He's only been gone for an hour," Ami answered softly.

"I know" Usagi bit her lip, "But I can't help worrying about him. What if… what if something happens to him?"

"Nothing will happen" Ami reassured her, "He said that he would be back by lunchtime, didn't he?"

Usagi nodded, suddenly feeling a little foolish for worrying so much. Mamoru would be back by lunchtime. Nothing was going to happen to stop that. Nothing at all.

* * *

Mamoru glanced down at his watch, gazing silently as the minute hand struck twelve. All morning he had been sat here waiting for them. He knew that they were aware of what he was doing and this angered him somewhat. Why not face him? Why stay hidden in the shadows?

_They hurt Usagi…_

Mamoru, despite his pity, could not bring himself to forgive them of this… not a second time.

Finally, after another hour, he gave up waiting. He did not have the time to sit around. Not if he wanted to make things right for both the spirit and Usagi.

_She told me that I was not to interfere_

According to Usagi, Shimura Hikaru's apartment block was in the same street as Mamoru's own. Giving his girlfriend a quick call to explain that he had got delayed, whilst extracting the exact address, Mamoru hurriedly locked up his own apartment again.

"So when will you be back?" Usagi pouted slightly and Mamoru smiled as he could just imagine her lower lip jutting out in indignation at this new information.

"Not for a while yet. I have some things to do in the city."

"But you will be back in time for the celebrations this evening?" Usagi pressed.

"Of course" Mamoru assured her, "I promised you that we would spend o-bon together, didn't I?"

The slight trace of annoyance in his voice did not go unnoticed and Usagi apologised, murmuring that she didn't feel truly safe when he was away from her.

Again, Mamoru assured her that he would be back as quickly as possible before hanging up the phone.

During the time it had taken to assure Usagi that he would make it back in good time, Mamoru had crossed the street and was now standing outside the apartment block when Hikaru-san lived and was just debating how best to go about approaching him when, as luck would have it, the man in question exited the building from a side entrance.

Calling his name, Mamoru made his way hurriedly over to him. Hikaru appeared a little surprised to see him, but hid this behind a shy smile and a: "Mamoru-san, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Mamoru said, deciding not to tiptoe around the subject, "I was just coming to see you."

"To see me?"

"Yes. It's about the other day, at the cinema."

"Would you like to come inside?"

"No" Mamoru shook his head; not understanding why he said what he did next, "It's a nice day. It would be a shame to be inside."

Hikaru was not in disagreement to this and Mamoru led the way, the two of them making small talk, Hikaru explaining that he had been on his way to meet Minako at the studio. She had supposed to be spending the day with him, but her manager had insisted that she spend a few hours in the studio first. This fact didn't seem to bother Hikaru in the slightest and he mentioned briefly how much Minako loved her singing that this would always take priority.

"That and her friends" he added. "She is very fond of Usagi-san especially."

Mamoru chose not to comment on this and instead found himself lapsing back into his own thoughts. His first impressions of Hikaru had been ones of suspicion. The man was familiar somehow, he just couldn't place him at all and this made Mamoru uneasy. This familiarity wasn't in so much personality but more in body language. When with Minako, Hikaru appeared immensely self-assured and confident, and then, at times, he was so gentle with her as though he understood all that she had been through without her having to say a word. Around Usagi, he was gracious enough, speaking to her politely and with some degree of arrogance and still that confidence. When he spoke to Mamoru he was the same but… Already today, when Mamoru tried to make eye contact, the man would look away, either pretending to be interested in something else or looking at the ground. He was almost tense and continuously changed the subject, in a bid to reassure the situation. Pretending to ignore this, Mamoru took up the conversation once again as they reached their destination.

Parks were not uncommon in Tokyo. You could, one minute, be walking through a busy street and upon turning a corner; you could be in a completely different surrounding. The park, if Mamoru could even describe it as that, was nothing more than an open field, a bench at one end and a lone tree in the centre. The flowerbeds bordering it had been neatly kept and few people sat eating late lunches at its edge. Mamoru felt a chill go through him as he realised exactly where he had taken them. This had been an unconscious decision on his half and yet he still couldn't turn back, leading the way through the centre of this park as the conversation between the two men ceased.

Coming to a pause under the aforementioned tree, Mamoru turned to Hikaru and said:

"That day in the cinema. You said that 'she told you not to interfere'. Who was 'she'?"

"I don't know. I only heard her voice" Hikaru answered, turning away from Mamoru as he circled the tree, coming to a pause the other side of it and kneeling down, staring intently at the ground beneath it before continuing, "She told me not to interfere and then I passed out."

"But it was definitely a female voice?"

"Yes."

"And you do not doubt this?"

"I can tell the difference between a woman's voice and a man's, Mamoru-san" came the response to this.

Mamoru, for an inexplicable reason, got the sudden impression that Hikaru was lying and came around to the other side of the tree to kneel beside him. Hikaru had one hand on the trunk of the tree and had paled slightly.

Unsure of what to make of this, Mamoru said, "Have you been here before?"

"No."

Again there was a falseness in his voice and Mamoru, annoyed at how unhelpful he was being, decided to press the issue, "Why are you being so unhelpful? I only want to save Usagi any more pain."

"I have told you all I know."

"Have you? Then why are you being so evasive?"

Hikaru tilted his head so that he was, for once, looking Mamoru direct in the eyes, "There is something" he said finally, after allowing Mamoru to hold his gaze for several seconds, "But I don't know how helpful it will be to you."

"Tell me."

"I am sensitive to spirits, call it a gift if you will. I can feel the pain of those who have crossed over. Around o-bon, it is worse for me. Thousands of spirits are summoned back by their loved ones and all wish to communicate to them in some way. They see me as a channel to the living. I can feel their sorrow, their regret and, even, their anger if they died before their time."

"So you are saying that you can communicate with these spirits?"

"No. I can merely sense their presence. Here, for example. This place is a source of pain for you. You lost someone here, someone who meant a great deal to you."

Mamoru balked slightly at his words, although outwardly he didn't even flinch.

"This 'gift' gets too much sometimes, especially during o-bon and I have learned to shut them out. This makes them all the more determined" Hikaru was quiet for a few minutes, allowing Mamoru time to absorb this new information, before adding, "Minako knows nothing of this. I would appreciate it greatly if you did not speak of this to anyone. It is not a gift that I am comfortable with, as you will understand."

_As you will understand…. Could he sense it? Could he sense something of my past self? If so, then his gift must be strong… stronger even than Rei's abilities…_

"I understand" Mamoru said at length. Everyone had something that they were not willing to talk about, but Hikaru was right; this knowledge did not help him with his own answers.

_Then perhaps I was wrong? If he is so in tune with his gift then could it be that I am wrong about everything?_

_But that earring… I cannot be wrong about this…_

Still… Mamoru knew, deep down, that there was nothing more he could do. Hikaru could not help him further and, in light of his revelation, it would be unfair of Mamoru to ask.

_If he does make an appearance then it will be tonight now… If he does then we may need Hikaru's help…_

"I should go" Hikaru said, breaking the uneasy silence, "Minako will be wondering where I am."

Mamoru nodded, "Are you coming to Rei's shrine tonight? Or will it be too much for you?"

"I'll be there" Hikaru answered, "For Minako's sake."

"You really like her, don't you."

"I love her."

The way he said that… Mamoru felt as though there was an eco of something else in his words almost apprehension at what his reaction to this might be, but this statement had been sincere, that Mamoru could not doubt.

Thus they parted ways.

_"So when will you be back?"_

_"Not for a while yet. I have some things to do in the city."_

_"But you will be back in time for the celebrations this evening?"_

_"Of course. I promised you that we would spend o-bon together, didn't I?"_

Mamoru did not intend on breaking his promise to Usagi, but first he needed a little time to think. To collect his thoughts and fully take in all that he had learned this afternoon.

* * *

"I'm hungry" Usagi stated softly, her voice taking on a somewhat whining tone.

"Usagi" Rei said in a mock pout whilst adjusting a _Chouchin_ that had fallen off of the ceiling during the celebrations, "It is almost midnight. How can you be hungry now?"

Usagi pouted louder and then, deliberately, crumpled up a spare piece of tissue paper into a ball and then threw it in her friend's direction. The paper struck Rei squarely in the temple.

"That was childish" Rei stated softly as she drew back her own arm and let fly a retaliation.

"Now who's the child!" Usagi cried, reaching behind her for her pillow before jumping at Rei and trying to hit her on the head with it. Rei grabbed her own pillow and soon Ami and Makoto had also joined in, Ami opting to defend Usagi whilst Makoto joined Rei.

From her position sitting on the floor near the door to the shrine, Minako couldn't help but laugh and snuggled further against Hikaru. The o-bon celebrations had, thankfully, been uneventful and now, with midnight not ten minutes away, she felt, like the other girls, that she could relax and enjoy the rest of the evening. Mamoru, too, appeared to be on his guard and kept his gaze trained on Usagi for most of the evening. It was only now that he had begun to let his guard drop and a small smile was playing on his lips as Rei and Makoto overpowered Usagi and Ami in their pillow fight.

"Minako-chan!" Usagi cried, appealing for the fifth former Senshi to come to their aid. Minako smiled but didn't move from Hikaru's side.

"You can join in if you would like to" Hikaru whispered softly.

Minako shook her head, "I'm fine here." In truth she was worried about him finding the whole situation a little childish and Minako had no wish to appear as such in front of him, despite her want to join in the fun.

"Minako!" the decision, however, was made for her when Usagi scampered over to them, in desperate need of sanctuary with Makoto in hot pursuit. Hikaru, gently but hurriedly, got up, dislodging Minako from his lap and moving to stand beside Mamoru as the girls descended on the helpless idol.

"Matte!" Minako protested, although a smile was forming on her lips, "This is hardly fair!"

Makoto paused and then threw her a spare pillow, "Now it is."

Minako didn't need much persuading after this and, for a while, she lost herself in the pillow fight and a whirlwind of feathers and laughter.

Still, despite their side having three people, Makoto's added strength meant that very quickly they were overpowered again. Laughing, Minako dropped the pillow she was holding and slumped down beside a very exhausted but happy Usagi. Ami sat down the other side of the heavy oak table, flanked by Rei and Makoto.

"Give up?" Makoto asked smugly.

"Never!" Usagi declared, jumping back up to accentuate her words, but only succeeding in getting her feet tangled in Minako's handbag strap. She shrieked and fell down onto her back. Another round of laughter followed this.

Shaking his head, Mamoru came over to help Usagi to her feet once more. As he did this, Minako noted that Hikaru was no longer in the room.

"He went outside to get some air," Mamoru answered when he saw Minako's searching gaze. Nodding, she reached down to pick up her bag.

Some of the contents had fallen out and Minako saw, with some horror, that her treasure also lay on the floor, near to Usagi. The pigtailed girl, ever wanting to help her idol, cried out at the sight of her things all over the tatami matting and knelt down to help her.

"It's okay" Minako protested, reaching for her treasure, but Usagi got there first, her happy smile dying on her lips as her hand closed around it.

"Minako-chan?" Usagi raised her head, her eyes searching Minako's face questionably. "Is this…?"

She held the music box shakily in one hand, the beautiful frosted glass shining slightly under the candlelight. Minako could only stare at it for a few moments, unable to speak.

"Usagi?" Makoto asked, "What is that?"

_"If someone listens to the music that it plays then they will forget everything about the person they love. It will not work if the heart is guarded. She will not resist it if you are the one doing it."_

Minako looked away, guilt and shame eating away at her soul when she saw the hurt and pain in Usagi's eyes. Why had she brought the cursed thing here?

Makoto and Ami, not realising just what this music box symbolised to their former Princess, glanced at each other in confusion as Usagi spoke.

"You kept it? You kept that--that thing? Why?"

"I…" Minako trailed off. How could they begin to understand? How could they understand that by hanging onto it she had retained a little of the person that she had treasured most back in the old kingdom.

"Minako-chan?" Usagi cried again, tears in her eyes now, "How could you?"

"Usagi! Get rid of it!" Rei suddenly shouted, herself not recognising the object, but sensing the power that Minako now could. The pain… the anger… the regret… all radiating from the treasure that Usagi held in her hands.

"Usagi-chan!" Minako cried, diving forward towards her friend, "Do as Rei says!"

_All she had wanted was a chance to be free and now that time had been thrust upon her. Even if the old ways were nothing but myths of a time that no longer existed in this new modern world. If she could achieve some form of release then her heart, at least, would be lessened of this burden that it carried for a year now. _

_With this wish in her heart, the final piece of the treasure was now set into place._

_I did more than set my own guilt and pain free that day… I called him back… I called him back and he seeks to do Usagi-chan harm…_

Usagi, sensing the urgency in her friends' voices, gave a small cry and allowed the music box to fall from her fingertips. It bounced harmlessly on the matting beneath them, and Rei stood, already armed with an ofuda scroll as the pain and regret heightened and a voice reverberated around the shrine:

_You knew what I wanted… but still you denied it… you took everything and gave nothing… all that was sacrificed for you… _

Usagi screamed, even as Mamoru leapt forward, pulling her back from the door, as the rice paper screen was torn open in a rush of magical energy. Ami and Makoto cried out as the table that they were sitting behind was thrown back against them, pinning them helplessly against the wall of the shrine.

Minako also leapt to her feet, placing herself between Usagi and the door. Rei stood firm beside her, having the same idea. They stood in front of the Prince and Princess, preparing to defend them.

* * *

Mamoru held Usagi tightly in his arms, keeping her from harm or from doing anything full hardy as they all awaited, with baited breath, for the spirit's true form to be revealed.

Inwardly cursing his blindness, Mamoru's gaze fell on the music box once more. He had, had his suspicions. In the past life he had seen the closeness between his guardian and the Senshi of Venus, but never had he suspected that the connection between them ran so deep. Minako, always hiding her emotions, had kept the object safe for a year as a reminder of the guardian and the closeness that they had shared.

Now, as the figure in the doorway stepped forward, his frame shimmering slightly, giving a clue as to the fact that he was no longer of this world, a small cry escaped Minako's lips. However, both girls stayed firm as he came nearer, his blue gaze looking straight passed them and focusing only on the Princess.

Usagi's grip on Mamoru faltered slightly as she whispered in a hushed breath, "The one I failed to mourn…"

Pushing Usagi further behind him, Mamoru came to stand between Minako and Rei, his gaze flickering to Ami and Makoto who were still pinned helplessly to the wall. They had ceased struggling, their horrified eyes trained on the scene unfolding before them.

"Zoisite" Mamoru spoke, and the Tennou turned slightly, brushing his cape over his shoulder as he acknowledged his Master's presence.

_You never learned when to leave well alone. That there were some things that were older than your love for Mamoru._

The Shitennou's duty towards the Prince had been as old as time. There were no men more loyal and Mamoru had disregarded their warnings and had, inadvertently, caused the destruction of his planet.

_Yet you could never see it like that. It was nothing but something that could threaten to steal him away._

Nothing could come between the Prince and Princess… she would have never allowed it to be so, but that wasn't who Usagi was now.

_Zoisite… I don't understand…_

Although Mamoru had his suspicions as to the spirit's identity, to have them confirmed… it hurt… he felt this pain of betrayal as he had the day Zoisite died.

"Zoisite" Usagi whispered softly, coming to stand beside Mamoru, despite his protests. "Why do this? You didn't die with hatred in your heart. Why do this to us?"

For a while no one spoke, the girls seemingly wanting an answer from the deceased Tennou and Zoisite himself debating the answer that he would give.

Finally, unable to stand the tension that had rapidly built up any more, Mamoru stepped forward, pushing between Rei and Minako, the latter girl had gone into shock and barely registered what Mamoru was doing. Usagi and Rei both cried out warnings but Mamoru paid them little heed. Zoisite would not hurt him, this much he knew.

"You did all this. You hurt Usagi" Mamoru stated softly, "Yet you sacrificed yourself to save her. You gave up your life for her."

"As one of the Shitennou, my duty was to the Master, you. You gave yourself up to Beryl so that we could live. My life was of little consequence compared to the happiness of my Master. This I learned at the end."

"Then why do all this?"

Zoisite said nothing, but he didn't need too. Mamoru could feel the pain, the regret and the anger… he knew now what had driven the Tennou to this…. He exhaled loudly, recalling the last time that he had seen him. They had pledged their allegiance to him, the Master, once more. Should he need them… should he need them then they would appear once again. They had given him his life back… so that he might spend this life with Usagi… Zoisite held no hatred in his heart…. It was not possible that he could have felt that much hate and Mamoru didn't pick up on it.

_Hiding behind the past life you are too terrified to admit the truth to them all. The truth about what you are and what you did. The very truth of the Ginzuishou's power. The fact that you…_

_The Ginzuishou… the Ginzuishou and the Princess had the power to give life. All that had been destroyed was restored. Mamoru and Usagi had given up their own lives to make this so. All had been granted life except…_

Usagi cried out, coming to the same conclusion that Mamoru had done. Whereas all life had been restored, the Shitennou had remained in the limbo, unable to move on because of their ties to Endymion. Unable to rest and having life denied them when all others had been given a second chance.

"The Shitennou sacrificed everything for this planet" Zoisite whispered, accentuating this point, "I gave up my own life for you, Princess. Yes, I died in the comfort of knowing that, at last, we had an understanding. I was wrong. You did not mourn what was lost. You did nothing to try and restore the lives of the Master's guardians at the end. We were nothing to you. Our pain meant nothing to you. We were only another obstacle that could potentially come between you and the Master."

"No" Usagi whispered, shaking her head as she trembled at his anger, "Had I known that you felt this way… I wouldn't have left you… not if you mean this much to Mamoru."

"So you tried to kill Usagi-chan" Minako spoke for the first time, taking a very hesitant step forward, "You betrayed me again."

Zoisite turned, his gaze narrowing slightly as his eyes met her own, "You cannot speak to me of betrayals, Venus. Not when you broke your word to me also."

"Things are different in this world" Minako whispered, "I am different."

"You are not the Venus I knew."

Minako had clearly expected him to say something else and uttered a small sob when his gaze was diverted back to the Princess again.

Mamoru again stepped between them, still feeling his own pain. Even in this world, Zoisite had remained loyal to him. How could this change be possible now? But the fact remained, Zoisite had tried to kill Usagi and would do so again and Mamoru wasn't altogether sure if he would be able to stop this.

"No" Zoisite said, guessing Mamoru's train of thought, "I do not wish the Princess dead."

"Then why?" Usagi whispered, "Why do all of this?"

_The Ginzuishou…_

"When o-bon is over I will again be trapped, forever bound in limbo, with the other Tennou" Zoisite said, his voice clearly stating his pain, which in turn hurt Mamoru as Zoisite, in life, had rarely given away any indication as to what he was thinking and feeling. "I cannot deny that I was angry at first and I did seek retribution. Princess, forgive me for hurting you, but I must now implore a favour in return for my sacrifice."

_Rebirth… they want to live again… but that is impossible… the Ginzuishou is…_

"I cannot" Usagi said, her voice so small that Mamoru almost didn't hear her reply, "I do not have that power… Not anymore…"

Zoisite showed no outward sign that this hurt him, but Mamoru sense the change in aura around him. The defeat… he had come back… known what it was like to be free and now, come midnight, he would be imprisoned once more, together with the other three guardians. Imprisoned until Mamoru called upon them again… forever in his service and even after he died there would be no relief. Again and again the past would be repeated, for them at least.

The white haired Tennou turned away, not wanting Mamoru or Usagi to see this defeat, elegantly flipping his cape over one shoulder and out of his way as he did so.

"Zoisite" Minako broke the silence this time, stepping forward and reaching out to the Tennou. Mamoru expected her hand to pass right through him and was a little stunned when it closed around his wrist, causing the man to turn around.

"I called you back" Minako whispered, "I was in so much pain… I thought that mending the music box would help assuage my feelings. I am the cause of your suffering, not Usagi."

"I mourned you" Minako continued, her voice cracking slightly, "I mourned you every day. I couldn't let you go. I couldn't let go of the past and what had been."

Come midnight, he would be imprisoned once more, together with the other three guardians. Imprisoned until Mamoru called upon them again… forever in his service and even after he died there would be no relief. Again and again the past would be repeated, for them at least.

_I couldn't let you go_

_Is that what I have to do? They will never truly be alive again but maybe, maybe I can give them peace…_

Looking down at his watch, Mamoru saw that there was less than a minute until midnight. A minute to decide. Could he truly let them go?

_I cannot deny that I was angry at first and I did seek retribution. Princess, forgive me for hurting you, but I must now implore a favour in return for my sacrifice_

He had wanted to hurt Usagi, but his pain and desire for revenge was born out of his suffering, his regret… these were emotions that Mamoru had caused. As long as the Shitennou were bound to him then they would continue to suffer.

"Zoisite" Mamoru said, stepping away from the girls, ignoring Rei's warning, "I release you. I release you from your guardianship. I release you from the oaths you took in the past life. I release all of you."

"Master--"

"I release you all from them" Mamoru said, cutting off any further protests, "You are free. I no longer hold you to your oaths."

As he finished this sentence, a clock in the next room started to chime, signalling that midnight was upon them. To this, Minako uttered a small cry and again attempted to grab hold of the Tennou, but her hand passed through him this time. O-bon was coming to an end. All spirits were bound under tradition to return to the afterlife once more.

Mamoru held Usagi in his arms, watching the Tennou's form flicker and fade with every clock chime until the final toll and he disappeared completely before their eyes.

_Master… thank you…_

As she slumped against him, Mamoru could feel Usagi's relief, but he managed to prise her grip upon him for long enough so that he could move the table that still rendered Ami and Makoto motionless. Once free, the two girls ran to Usagi's side, receiving shaky assurances from her that she was okay.

Stepping away, Mamoru's gaze now fell on Minako. She stood in the centre of the room, where Zoisite had been; the music box lay shattered beyond repair at her feet. He had gone… there would be no rebirth… not in this lifetime.

As Mamoru watched, Rei went to her, placing a hand on Minako's shoulder in an act of compassion. For a moment it seemed as though Minako would accept this but then, as though Rei's touch had burned her skin, Minako shook her away before spinning around and racing towards the exit of the shrine, one name alone on her lips: Hikaru…

* * *

Minako couldn't breath… tears stung at the backs of her eyes and lump in her throat was becoming increasingly heard to force back down. She stood where Zoisite had been, her hands clenched into tight fists at her sides, her body shaking slightly. She had lost him… she had lost him again… This knowledge was almost too much for her to bear. Every night for the past year she had pondered his fate, wished desperately to be given just a few seconds to tell him that she was sorry, to tell him how she had felt about him. She had been given that chance and she had thrown it away. She now knew the extent of his suffering and had not said a word of comfort.

_I mourned you every day. I couldn't let you go. I couldn't let go of the past and what had been_

She had only thought of herself… she couldn't even tell him that she loved him.

_As she watched, Hikaru giving no sign that he had heard her, she saw several emotions on his face. One was pain. The pain of knowing that this had been given to her by another and that Minako still had it meant that she still harboured feelings for the gift bearer. Another was shock, and the last was some anger as he held the treasure tightly, drawing back his hand as though to hurl it to the ground._

_A cry caught in Minako's throat at this action, but Hikaru managed to contain his anger in time and, instead, stared down at it for a few seconds before reaching out with his other hand to open it._

_"Don't!" Minako snapped, racing forward now to pluck the treasure from his shaking grip. Who knew what powers it still might contain… even now…_

"Hikaru" his name caught in her throat and came out as a strangled cry as she shook off Rei's gesture of comfort and fled the shrine, her heart beating wildly in her chest as she frantically searched under the light of the _Chouchin_ for her boyfriend.

Hikaru was leaning up against one of the frames on the outer doors to the shrine, his head slumped forward onto his chest and his eyes closed. One hand was wrapped loosely around this post whilst the other hung at his side, his fingertips just brushing the dirt beneath them.

"Hikaru" Minako whispered reaching out to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. At this touch he slumped towards her, his head all but falling into her lap. He was still warm, thus indicating to Minako that he hadn't been dead long. A minute at the most.

_When the clock struck midnight…_

Minako cradled his body in her arms, at last allowing her tears to fall; some splashing down onto the cheeks of her lover as her free hand gently brushed some strands of hair back from his eyes. After doing so, her fingers moved lower to caress his cheek.

"Hikaru-san!"

Behind her, Minako could hear her friends shocked cried, but they seemed far away… beyond her reach.

_"If you don't want me to leave then you can just ask me to stay."_

_"Would you?"_

_"If you asked me to."_

"Hikaru" she whispered, closing her eyes in a bid to assuage further tears.

Who was Hikaru? Minako had thought she knew, but now…

_Zoisite… Hikaru…_

She didn't know what to believe anymore…

End.


End file.
